Baby Bubbly Blues
by izzymarie
Summary: A story about the trouble Edward and Bella gets when B's 1 year old cousin ends up in their care. B & E gets time to play mommy and daddy while people tries to dip their noses into their private lives. Watch their language as they get pissed off at everyone and each other. T for language. Total OOC cause I make vampire Edward say f#@! a lot. Post-NM. HEA. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge. My lady balls haven't dropped when I wrote the previous version. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself this time around.**

**Take 3, guys. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**The previous one was like Alex Gaskarth's definition of I Feel Like Dancing. Definitely embraced the cheesiness. Weezer's probably cursing my existence now. (I spelled Weezer with an H wtf?!)**

**Either version would work, by the way. For the people who've read this chapter before you can just not read it again cause it won't affect anything in any way. If it does, I'll put a note with the summary in this space in the future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It took all of my willpower not to scream out.

It didn't seem real. None of it did.

"Bella?" He says, shaking me lightly.

"Did I ever tell you that Charlie has a sister?" _Had._

"Your Aunt Layla, right?" He says lightly, directing my body towards the couch. "What about her?"

"She's dead." I whispered brokenly.

"Oh love," He sighed, clasping me to him gently as the sobs took over.

"She has a kid, you know? She just turned one." I whimpered.

The shrill ring of my phone made me cower further into Edward's chest.

"It's Charlie." Alice let me know In a soft voice.

My sobs worsened at the sound of my father's name. What must he be going through right now?

"Let me." Esme said, reaching out her hand for my phone.

Edward slipped his hand in my pocket, making the sound of the still ringing phone louder in the quiet room. The lively laughter from earlier shrivelled into a deafening silence.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," Esme's melodic voice said, slowly fading into the distance as she fled slowly from the stifled room.

"The Chief needs you to get your cousin, love. He's still tied up at work and he couldn't get out of it." Edward told me, rubbing my back softly.

"Will you come with me?" I whispered, staring blankly at the far wall. My eyes ached and my head was starting to pound.

"Of course." He replied, kissing the top of my head.

"May I come?" Rosalie's voice trilled from the banister.

Normally, I'd jump at the chance to get in the good graces of the only Cullen that seemed to want to rip my throat out with no provocation from my beating heart but she couldn't have picked a worsttimes for me to suck up.

"Not right now, no." I replied. I just want some time alone with my cousin right now and though Edward would be there, I know that he wouldn't be vying for her attention like she would've been. I'm not a stranger to Rosalie's desire but there are times when I let myself be selfish and unfortunately for her, this is one of those times. And as much as I believe in the Cullen's ability to withdraw from their very nature, I can't chance it with their dark eyes.

I shuddered as a whip of fear laced through me at the thought of my disastrous 18th birthday. "Sorry, Rosalie."

Her eyes blazed at me and Edward's warning growl vibrated through the whole house.

"Edward." I said firmly at an attempt to thwart a brewing argument. "Let's go." Truly, Rosalie cannot be that cold.

"Wait!" Rosalie said, her voice voice full of desperation. "Please." Her voice softer this time as she appeared in front of me.

No matter how selfish I'm being right now, I just couldn't bring myself to see past my own pain. I'm a horrible person. "Rosalie, please." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I feel so chaotic right now that my irritation seeped through my tone.

"Fine." She said in a hard voice then blurred out the house.

"I'm sorry." I choked out staring at where Rosalie disappeared into, feeling so lost. "I just..." I trailed off, unable to offer any explanation.

"It's okay." Emmett smiled sadly.

"I'll bring her here." I offered before my earlier qualms resurfaced. "If it's alright with you." I added, hoping they'll get the hint.

"I'll check on Rose." Jasper said quietly, bowing his head as shame started to fill my senses.

"Jasper, I didn't mean-" I started, walking over to him.

"It's fine, Bella." He smiled halfheartedly at me.

"Please don't go." I pleaded, burning with guilt. I can't seem to do anything right today.

Before I could finish my sentence, he was gone.

"Bella," Carlisle said, commanding my attention. "Go. Bring back your cousin. We'll take care of her. Both of you." He said with conviction. Esme took my hand in hers in a silent confirmation. My heart warmed at the sentiment but my guilt wasn't wavering.

"Alice, I'm-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Isabella Marie. Jasper's a big boy. He knows what he's doing. He'll be back and fine after he hunts." Alice scolded.

"Okay." I relented. "But Rosalie-"

"Is ruled by her emotions. All the time." Emmett interrupted. "She'll be fine. She may seem standoffish but her ire calms down once she's think it through."

"Okay." I repeated, feeling lighter when their other halves spoke.

"Let's go get your cousin, love?" Edward said, taking my hand then kissed the back of it. Thank God for heaven sent vampires that made everything better.

"Yeah." I said, squeezing his hand as another overwhelming emotion engulfed me. "Let's go get Sylvie." I smiled tentatively.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse any mistake I've madewill make. I really don't have a clue about these legal stuff, the procedures and whatnot.**

**This story is faaaaar from angsty. I just couldn't bring myself to write them laughing when Bella's aunt died.**

**By the way, I GIVE OUT FREE PLAYLISTS! Besides the songs on the chapter (which hardly has anything to do with the chapter besides the lyric that I put up), I'm gonna throw in a few more. Just drop a review. Or not if you don't wanna, that's cool too. But let's face it, who doesn't like free stuff? =)**

**Oh and Chapter 20 will be the funeral/memorial. I still haven't decided yet.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 9/29/2014**

**Hi. I don't think I added the date on the previous chapter when I edited this tthing and the unedited chapter 2 kinda defeats the purpose of chapter 1 so if you are a new reader, please don't be confused by my stupidity and I am sorry for that.**

**Anyway, disclaimerrrrr! I really don't own any recognizabile whatever and I'm just mucking around with SMeyer's characters cause I don't really have a life...? Yeah. :-(**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Wait," I tugged at Edward's hand. "I'm scared."

He smiled knowingly at me and pulled me to his arms. "You're not. You'll be fine, Bella."

He led me to his car and we sped off to Seattle to pick up my little cousin.

Neither of us felt like talking and the silence that ensued slipped in my mind, leaving me to ponder.

My eyes started to tear up but this time, I didn't feel the crushing grief that engulfed me earlier. It was bittersweet and the burn felt numbing. Edward's hand snaked towards mine, knowing what I needed at the time. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip hard to stop the sobs. I'm tired of crying.

I took in a shaky breath, promising myself to grieve my aunt in solitude.

With renewed vigor, I smiled to myself.

_One step at a time, Bella._

"I'm sorry." Edward started.

I raised my eyebrows in question. "For what?"

"For Rosalie." He said simply.

"It's not like I'm not used to it." I answered with a wave of my hand.

"She's being a…"

"A bitch?" I supplied timidly.

He seemed shocked at my bluntness but recovered with a smile.

I may be wrong but there was a hint of pride seeping over there.

"Yeah, that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

_Trust me buddy, you may be my uber-hot, vampire boyfriend but that kinda makes you a wuss._ I thought with a roll of my eye.

_Bitch, unlike you and whatever the hell you want to call the '_man' _in this century, he was _born, raised and soaked _with manners. _My inner contradicting crazy bitch thought.

Yeah, don't ask. I get these internal debates _way _too much.

"You can cuss in front of me, Edward, it's alright." I assured him.

He looked at me with that damn crooked smile of his. "Thanks Bella, but you know that I _may _think it more than my mother would've liked but I draw the line in saying it in front of respectable ladies like you unless circumstances persists." He threw in a wink for good measure which just about melted me into a puddle of goo.

Edward fucking Cullen and his fucking charms.

"Right. Like when Tyler almost made me a smoothie in the school parking lot?" I asked without thinking.

Damn. Sometimes this mouth is a total pain in the ass when it's disconnected to the brain, ya know?

His hands tightened on the steering wheel that I was afraid he'd snap it in two.

"Yeah, that." He answered in a strained voice. "Uhm, Bella, can we not talk about your near-death experience while I'm driving, please?" He requested.

"Sorry. Sure." I answered shamefully.

"It's okay." He smiled a strained one at me before turning back to the road.

The silence seemed to be stretching by the minute until I couldn't take it any longer.

I fiddled with his radio, searching for the thingy that lets the speaker blast out songs from my iPod.

"Uhm, Bella, what are you looking for?"

I looked up from where I was looking from then answered. "The… thingy that connects the iPod to the stereo or something like that so that the silence will just… stop."

"Here," He reached down to retrieve a cord that I apparently missed since it was so freaking close to me, I can almost inhale it.

Okay, maybe not_ that _close.

"Oh. Thanks." I said jovially.

He just chuckled at me and at that moment, a lick of paranoia swept through me because I swear if he muses up my hair I'm gonna kick his ass.

Or at least let _Emmett _kick his ass. No, wait I changed my mind, I'll let Jasper do it cause the paranoia is Emmett's doing.

Anyway, that teeny-tiny bit of paranoia made me raise my hand in front of my hair defensively while he just laughed at me.

He fucking _laughed _at me!

Jackass.

"Yeah, just keep laughing Cullen, one day I'll get you back." I hmph'd before crossing my arms on my chest while he perfectly portrayed the image of shock which I would've fell for if it wasn't for his twitchy lips.

"Oh no, the last name painted with scorn. The perfect picture of promised revenge." His eyes were twinkling with mischief and his mouth was set into this perfect little mocking lips.

I glared at him with all my might before huffing and turning to look out the window, forgetting my sudden craving for good music.

When his laughter finally subsided I saw in the corner of my eye that his body was shifting directions towards me.

Get ready for the _That was stupid _lines and the _I'm sorry_'s about to come my way.

"Bella, you're not mad, are you?" I considered turning around to look at him and let him know that I was in no way offended _but _I also considered making him squirm.

Just his luck, I chose to find comfort in the latter.

I continued staring out the window with a bitter pout set on my lips.

"Bella, come on. That was a joke, please look at me." He reached across the console to tug my chin so that I'd turn around and look at him but I anticipated his move so I easily moved sideways to dodge his eager attempt at pissing his girlfriend off. At least, fake pissing.

But he doesn't have to know that until later.

Much, much later.

I cackled internally while cringing at my internal actions.

I mean, if my boyfriend, the _mindreader _gets to take a sneak peak in here, let's just say I'll be institutionalized before I can even say 'surprise'.

"Bella, I swear if you don't look at me I'm gonna…" He trailed off in a confused voice.

I turned to him with a taunting smile. I said, "You're gonna what?" in the same moment that I realized what the hell just happened.

He gave me a winning smile, teeth and all while I wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"Ha!" He cheered obnoxiously while I tried to hide the smile I was sporting at his antics.

When he turned back to me with the smile still on his face it grew larger when he saw the corners of my mouth shifting upward and I didn't try to hide it anymore.

"Okay, okay, you win. I wasn't really mad, I just wanted to make you squirm." I relented while flailing my arms in the air dramatically before letting it fall.

"You're a mean one, Isabella." He admonished playfully and I just laughed carelessly.

"I know." I retorted lamely.

He leaned in to close the distance between us to kiss me when all of a sudden a horn blared in front of us with a blinding light both of us jumped in surprise before Edward swerved the car back into the lane which we were supposed to be in.

I looked at Edward with my eyebrows raised in amusement and he gave me the same 'ole shrug he always use and a sheepish smile.

I laughed at him before leaning over and kissing his jaw before whispering in his ear. "Maybe next time you should pay attention."

"Now… What about that music?" I announced cheerfully.

* * *

><p>When we got there, Edward opened the passenger door for me, the ease I felt earlier in the car drastically changed to anxiety and pain.<p>

It took quite a toll on me and I know Edward knew what I was feeling when he took my hand in his then he started rubbing circles at the back of my hand, trying to comfort me.

"Bella, remember you're not alone in this. You have the family with you. And you have _me._" He looked into my eyes and his voice rang with sincerity.

"I know. I love you. And thank you, again." I stretched on my toes so I could kiss his lips.

"Let's go get my baby cousin." With our intertwined hands, we walked towards the police station and looked for Officer Reynolds.

"Let me get him for you." The officer on the front desk said.

"Thank you."

"Miss Swan," He greeted formally. "Your father called and told me that he'd be joining us shortly. In the meantime, we could discuss your aunt's... case, if you'd like?" Officer Reynolds offered while he shook my hand then Edward's.

"Who's this?"

"Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. And to answer your question, I just want to get my cousin and go. You can talk to my father about that. I don't want to know how my aunt was killed." I muttered while looking outside the window. Edward squeezed my hand, probably trying to comfort me.

Officer Reynolds' face looked sympathetic. "I understand. Alright, here," he led us towards some room and there sat Sylvie with two cops trying to stop her from crying by rattling her rattle at her face. My throat closed up and tears pooled in my eyes when I realized she's gonna grow up without a mother.

I let go of Edward's hand then quickly closed the distance between us to pick her up, paying no mind to the two men in the room.

She looked so much like me. Except for the eyes.

She has brown hair that's slightly curled. Her skin is slightly tanner than mine and her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and green. It reminds me of a pool with chlorine.

"Hey Sylv." I muttered while kissing her forehead and rocking her slightly to get her to calm down.

"Where are her things?" I asked Officer Reynolds while scanning the room.

"They're over here." He gestured towards a table with a black baby bag that held Sylvie's stuff. I went there and quickly made her a bottle of milk. Screw heating it, the kid's hungry.

"Here." I fed her and her eyes started to droop almost instantly, still sucking greedily at her bottle.

I didn't realize that the room was empty until I found Edward leaning against the doorway with dreamy eyes.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing. It's just that… You're such a natural at this." He answered while walking towards me then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella…" He started off after a few minutes of silence. "Are you…" He took a deep breath. "Are you sure? Abou—about me?" He looked pained for a moment there but he tried to mask it.

Ah, kids.

"Edward, if I were to have kids, I would only want _yours. _Nobody else's. And yes, I am sure about you. You're the most wonderful man on earth, don't you doubt that." I looked him and the eyes and let all the love loose for him. God, I love this guy. I pressed my lips to his, silently conveying my reassurance.

And then we both heard a throat clearing sound that made both of us jump apart.

Dammit, Dad!

"Hey, dad. You alright?" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yeah Bells. Just can't believe she's gone." I heard my dad sniffle and that's when I saw his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, daddy. I know." I cried quietly into his chest to avoid waking Sylvie up.

When I raised my head back up, my heart broke even further when I saw how much pain my father's in.

"Daddy, look. We have a new sailor in the ship."

My dad smiled a teary smile like me. "Yeah. Hey, Sylv. How's it goin'? It's gonna be tough but we'll be alright." I handed her to my dad and retreated back to Edward's chest and covered my mouth to cover the sobs while Edward rubbed my shoulders.

After a few minutes, Charlie tried to void his face of all the emotions that's churning inside him but failed miserably. I know he was trying to be strong for me and Sylvie but there isn't much he can do.

I walked over to him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go home, dad. I can take care of Sylv. I know you're trying to be strong for the both of us but you need time to grieve. She was your only sister dad. It can't be that easy."

My dad kissed my forehead but remained stubborn. "Thanks Bells. But I need to continue patrolling. I'll take care of the paperwork; you can take Sylvie home in a few."

"Thanks dad." He then left and I sighed. I turned towards Edward with my eyebrows raised.

"Love, he's in denial. He still can't believe that his only sister is dead. Give him time."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that… It's really hard for me to see my father like that."

Edward gave me a sympathetic smile. "He's almost done. We should be going home with that little one in a few minutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's alright, love. You have a lot on your mind."

I just smiled at him then introduced him to Sylvie. "Hey honey, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Say hi." Sylvie just giggled then yawned again. She woke up when my dad took her from me.

"Edward, meet Sylvie Elliana Swan."

"Hey. Well aren't you a cute one? You look so much like your beautiful cousin." I blushed at his complement while Sylv giggled again.

"I think that's her way of saying thanks. You wanna hold her?"

Edward looked taken aback when I mentioned him holding the little precious in my arms. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." I laughed but inside I felt bad that he doesn't trust himself.

"Really? I mean okay." He amended when I shot him a look.

I held Sylvie out for him and he took her expertly.

He was cooing at her and they looked cute together.

"You'd make a great daddy you know." Edward stopped short when he heard what I said. He was in the middle of raising Sylvie up in the air like a rocket ship and my dear cousin seemed to enjoy it very much.

"Don't stop now. She's actually enjoying it." He continued doing what he was doing before I interrupted but he seemed even more bothered.

I _really _shouldn't have said that.

"Your father's done. Shall we go meet him outside?" He asked while cradling Sylvie.

"Sure." I took his hand in mine while he was still marveling at the tiny creature in his arms.

To an outsider, we probably looked like a family. If only that was the case. I hate the fact that Edward and I don't have that potential. I'm sure he would've wanted kids.

"Bella, she's all set. You can take her back to the Cullen's house." My dad said with a wistful smile.

""Kay dad, I'll take her home." I kissed his forehead then started walking outside until Charlie stopped me.

"I said take her to the Cullen's house. You don't have anyone with you there, honey."

"That's what I meant dad."

My dad's face crumpled a bit which made me rethink my words and what it could possibly meant besides the obvious me considering the Cullen's place my home.

Yikes. I forgot that my dad wasn't _that _open-minded.

"Come on, you two. I'm sure Esme and the rest are dying to see this pretty baby." I ushered Edward with him still holding my cousin outside then uttered a silent goodbye to my father.

When Edward and I got into the car, I took that moment to really look at my cousin. She's gotten so big and beautiful.

I just hope they find her father but I know that whatever happens, I am not going to let her grow up without a family. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

NeverEndingImagination1210

xodreamalittledreamxo

babyA

CupCakeClaudis

**Thanks, you guys! And to those who added me as their favorites and to those who added Baby Bubbly Blues to their favorites and to their story alerts.  
><strong>

**EDITED: 9/29/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As soon as we were all set, Edward went to the nearest shop that held all the things that babies needed.

"What are we doing here?" I couldn't help asking cause I would've thought that it would be the girls that would take me and Sylv here.

"We're going shopping. Little Sylvie here needs a car seat." Edward answered, taking Sylvie out of my arms and rushing to my door to open it for me.

"Alright. But I don't have my money with me. And besides, I don't want to let go of her yet." I snuggled Sylvie closer to me.

"Nonsense love. I'll take care of it. And you don't have to let go of her. Unless she wants to come to me." He took Sylvie from my arms I was about to protest when Sylvie started giggling and marveling at Edward. I looked up to see Edward tickling my cousin. "Please, Bella." His face so hopeful that I couldn't turn him down.

I rolled my eyes then said, "Alright," Then I added under my breath, "Using my cousin to double the charm. So low."

I heard Edward chuckle at me before pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

I scowled at him. "Well, what are you waiting for, Cullen? Let's get to it, it's almost 6pm and I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Come on. After this, you can make Sylvie a bottle and then we'll get you something to eat, how 'bout that?"

I smiled brightly at him then bumped my shoulders to his. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." I teased.

He gave me a fake hurt look. "That's all?"

"Let's face it, love, I only like you for your body." I replied, giggling at his expression.

When Edward, Sylvie and I got in the store, we started looking for car seats together.

The car seat we found was white and had prints on it. The body was the typical type you see everywhere but the prints were the one that caught my eye. The words were in various shades of baby blue, apple green, orange, pink and yellow. Besides the words, it had doodles on it like peace signs, smiley faces, rainbows, suns, clouds, musical notes and flowers. It was so cute. Alice'll think that it's tacky.

It's perfect.

I figured that it would fit Sylvie's personality well so I agreed to it albeit me looking at the price. It wasn't even close to matching the Volvo but we were beyond caring.

"What do you think Sylvie? You like it?" I asked, cooing at my baby cousin from Edward's arms.

She laughed so cutely that Edward and I can't help but join in

"I think she likes it." Edward said to me. At that moment, I hated that he wasn't a human. I hated that we didn't have the potential to have kids. Edward would've been a great father. I guess I see where Esme and Rosalie are coming from.

I inhaled indulgently and secretly, I don't mind playing house with my boyfriend.

"Come on love, we should take a look at some other things this little one needs."

"Okay." I replied. "Let's see, we need diapers, diapers are important. Hmm, oh bottles, extra nipples, pacifiers, milk or baby formula milk?"' I wasn't sure if Aunt Lay switched her to milk, milk yet.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that babies her age are allowed to drink regular milk."

_Baby daddy. Hot._

"Alright, let's go get some diapers first." I suggested, figuring that it'll be better to stick with something she won't have to digest.

He towed me towards the diaper aisle to check which one would be best for Sylvie.

"Alright," I started, clamping my hands together as I saw the endless racks of diapers. I grabbed the first thing I saw and checked it. Hmmm, super absorbent. I turned to Edward to see what he thinks. "What do you think?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure…" He seemed lost in thought. The question is… whose? I grimaced at my joke. "Hey Edward, can you read Sylvie's mind?" I inquired.

He seemed surprised at the turn of events. I was worrying one second about diapers then asking if he can read my cousin's mind the next. "Yes. It's quite fascinating. She sees clearly but doesn't understand most of it. She can recognize colors but can't name it yet. Like I said, it's very fascinating."

"Ah, heredity. Carlisle's traits seem to be showing at the moment." I observed.

He chuckled then wrapped his arms on my waist. "Aren't you supposed to be worrying what size to get first?"

I stuck my tongue out at him then continued to look for more appropriate diapers.

There were so many of them, super absorbent, anti-rash… blah, blah, blah.

After a while I threw my hands up in the air. "This is hopeless!" I moaned.

I realized that my cousin and my boyfriend were nowhere to be found until I heard a giggle that belonged to Sylvie. I found her and Edward playing with stuffed toys.

It was a very cute scene. My cousin plunked a toy on Edward's head while Edward winced theatrically before both of them burst into laughter.

I was watching them by a diaper shelf with my arms crossed with the diapers that took three years to find. I figured she was either an L or an XL so I grabbed both until I remembered that I wasn't the one who's gonna pay for it. I finally decided on an XL just to be safe. Geez I'm becoming a diaper geek.

"What?" Edward asked when he finally noticed my glazed over eyes, marveling at both of them.

"Nothing. You two make a lovely couple." I complimented them teasingly.

"Really?" He held Sylv up to his face level so I can look at both of their faces.

"Yeah. Too bad you're already mine." I walked towards him and he wrapped his free hand on my waist.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." He muttered. He kissed me until Sylvie hugged our faces and she gave me a sloppy kiss.

Edward and I looked at each other then laughed with her before kissing her cheeks on either side at the same time.

She just laughed then clapped at our antics while we joined in.

This girl is so adorable. Who wouldn't love her?

"I found the diapers." I announced smugly. "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to get because I don't know her size so I got an XL."

"How many did you buy?"

"A pack. Is that alright?"

"You should get more so… No it's alright we can go again soon." He conceded with a glowing face.

That's so sweet! He likes playing house too. I didn't acknowledge it out loud for less embarrassment.

"Alright. Shall we?"

"We still have to buy binkies, bottles and milk." He reminded me.

"Oh right. To the food and drink products thingy!" I proclaimed.

Edward just laughed at me. We started towards where the place where the milk and such were located until Sylvie gave out a large groan and started thrashing at Edward's arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically. "What does she want?"

I was at loss at first until I saw Sylvie clutching the air towards the toy she was holding earlier that she dropped when she smashed Edward on the head. Well, _tried to smash _really.

"Oh you want this?" I asked in a sweet voice. I picked up the cute reddish-brown puppy with brown eyes.

Edward then stopped fretting and smiled warmly at the plush toy in my hand.

Sylvie grasped the air in my direction where I was holding the overstuffed plaything. There was a small V that formed between her eyebrows in concentration to get the toy.

I finally gave her the toy and she squealed and hugged it then clapped which had me and Edward laughing at the baby girl in front of us. Urgh! She's so adorable. That word never seemed to get out of my mind. It's like a broken record, repeating and repeating whenever I get to see her do something cute. _Adorable. Adorable. Adorable. So damn adorable._

Yeah I'm a sucker for babies, you caught me.

"Let's go get other things she needs." Edward reminded me before we got sidetracked by the cute baby.

"Alrighty." I skipped towards the place with Edward's hand in mine.

"So let's see here. Fisherprice?" I asked Edward.

"Er, what do you think?" He asked back. Right. No experience. Drat.

"I dunno, let's ask her." I held the bottle at her face and asked her but she just kept looking at her newfound stuffed friend.

"Come on kid, we're both clueless here, help me out." I whined loudly but she just kept gurgling incoherent things to her toy. I instantaneously wanted to shave the offending little thing. _No need to shave the harmless thing._ I took a deep breath and looked at Edward who was, to my utter disbelief, chuckling. I glared at him and he tried to cover his chuckle to a cough but his eyes were clearly amused.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me!" I stomped my foot and whacked the bottle in my hand against the air.

"I'm sorry love," He tried to stifle his laughter to talk to me. "But you were so adorable, trying to talk to Sylvie like that." Adorable. I _hate _that word.

"Well if you think it's _soo _hilarious, why don't you look for her things?" I gave him the bottle and took Sylvie from his arms.

He looked confident as he strode toward the bottles. He managed to pick out six bottles and six nipples that matched the sizes. Six? Did it have to be that many?

"Edward, I think that's too much." I complained.

"Nonsense. It's alright, I don't mind and besides, it's for your cousin. After what she went through, she deserves more than this."

Did he think I would be pacified that easily? For the time being, maybe but I'll pay him back at some point. As if he'll accept it. I'll find a way, somehow. He did have a point though, my cousin deserves more than this. I looked down at Sylvie and marveled. She looked so happy. She kept on giggling and mumbling senselessly at her new toy. She's lucky the world doesn't have anything to do with her yet. She doesn't have to wake up every day, wondering what's to happen.

Edward continued with his search and he bought three binkies. He then moved on to the other problem where his entire cocky demeanor crumbled after a few looks.

"Having fun?" I asked smugly.

"Haha. Very funny Bella, but can you _please _help me? This is hopeless." His face was drooped and scrunched up in weird ways as he tried to decide which one to buy.

I couldn't help it so I laughed at him which earned me a scowl. I walked towards him. "What happened? You were all calm and confident a moment ago." I couldn't say cocky cause that was too much but teasing him was too good an opportunity to pass up.

He continued to scowl at me till I got there to his rescue. Just his luck that his rescuer has no clue either.

"What are we supposed to be looking for again?" I asked furiously after a moment of fruitless searching.

"I'm not sure either." We weren't amateurs, I knew we were supposed to have something that goes with her age and crap but I kept worrying because of the lady in that movie I watched long ago that babies might be allergic or could choke or something like that. Why did I watch that annoying woman babble about those crap again?

"Maybe we could get this one." Edward suggested after looking over the details.

"Yeah but what if she's allergic to that? That won't be good, she's just a baby. Can they _even _get allergic to… _that_?" I panicked. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist comfortingly.

Just then a woman in her thirties with a funky curly do and a friendly smile approached the same place so I decided to ask her. She seemed nice enough. Something about her demeanor screamed 'Mom' to me.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am." I bothered her politely. Yeah if 'bothering someone politely' even exists.

"Yes?" She turned towards Edward and I. When she saw the bundle of cute in my arms she turned all gooey and excited then started rambling.

"Aww! Isn't she adorable?" Sylvie looked up at her when she heard the lady cooing then started giggling at the woman. "Is she your first? How old is she?" I then realized that she was asking Edward and I if Sylvie was our baby. "How long have you two been married?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh!" I exclaimed before Edward could speak up although I did glance at his face and it seemed like he liked no wait, he _adored _the idea of us being married with a baby. "She's a year old."

I looked up at Edward's face and he seemed like he was glowing at the fact that I didn't deny the fact that he and I were married. I gotta admit I liked that idea.

"Anyway, I was wondering since we both don't have experience with this, do you know which milk suits little Sylvie here. I thought you were the most reliable person to ask." Ha! Who said flattery doesn't get you anywhere? Cause I sure would _love _to prove them wrong with the way the woman's face lit up completely.

"Oh. So her name is Sylvie isn't it?"

"Yeah." I replied lamely.

"Well she's one year old…" She started rummaging through the stacks of milk on the rack, looking for the best bet. "Ah… Here you go. This got my baby through every night. You should try it."

And the crowd went wild! I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes then mouthed 'Finally!' at him. He gave me the thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you _so _much. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come by." I exclaimed dramatically.

"You could've asked one of the many staffs lurking about."

And then the world came crashing back down. I think I heard a glass cracking somewhere.

I thought she was nice with her motherly looks and innocent expressions and overly chipper tones.

Pfft!

"Er, right. Thanks again." I muttered awkwardly, grabbed two large cans of what she told me was 'got her baby through every night', grabbed a cart, placed all the things we got in it then ambled away from the woman with Edward trailing along.

When we were out of ear shot, I looked at Edward to see that he was trying to chuck out his chuckle. Hehe that was funny. Chuck out his chuckle. Eh maybe not that funny. Or at all.

"What was with her? She was all…" I tried to fix my expression while I searched for a word that fit the woman.

"Chipper?" Edward supplied.

"Absolutely chipper. Annoyingly and painstakingly chipper." I finished.

We looked at each other then busted out laughing while Sylvie was looking at us with open curiosity. I almost forgot she was there.

"Alright, alright. Let's get going." Edward muttered.

When we got to the cashier I saw just how much our little shopping trip cost before I flinched.

Of course it didn't help that the oh-so obvious cashier slut gave Edward a flirt session before I glared at her with all my might and because the jealousy got the best of me…

"Hey, sweetie, do you think we should look for clothing over there?" I smiled brightly at him.

His eyes widened in shock and pleasure at my sudden nickname then turned into suspicion that I chose to ignore.

"Sure, love. We'll finish checking these out then we'll head on over there." He stuttered.

Slutella glared at me then shut her mouth. I had the mother of all smug smiles plastered on my face and _my _boyfriend—_not yours, bimbo!—_just smiled knowingly at me.

Ha!

"What?" I asked innocently and he just chuckled under his breath then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"If you were jealous, you should've just said so. I could've settled it myself like this..."

He leaned a little lower to capture my lips into a passionate kiss. I swear I melted right there.

I responded eagerly and soon the bitch was clearing her throat and saying, "That'll be…" Blah, blah, blah, bitch.

_Thanks a lot for breaking up my make out session with my boyfriend._

I heard a gurgling sound to my right to see Edward and Sylvie sharing glances while I glared (—yeah, verb of the day) at the checkout bitch.

"Come on, love. Let's go see those clothes you were talking about." He led me towards where the clothes were placed and I instantly saw a cute dress for Sylvie.

It was a gorgeous sleeveless, white floral dress with the rosebud print elegantly all over the dress and lace trim on the neckline.

I kept looking and saw a plain grey ballet flats that would look okay with the dress.

Now to find something to make it better…

After 5 minutes of looking a grey fabric caught my eye from the pile so I freed it from under the random picks and held it up in front of me.

It was the cutest thing ever. It was a light grey coat for babies and it would be _great _with the clothing I bought.

I held it up to Edward and Sylvie who was looking at a cream colored bodysuit with the words 'Best Auntie' on it with an arrow pointing to the right in pale pink while the arrow was in congo pink.

I smiled appreciatively and walked over to where they were.

I kissed Sylvie's cheek and said, "At least I'm your only auntie. If I wasn't I would've been jealous."

She blubbered and then planted a wet, slobby kiss on my cheek before gripping the coat in my hand and tugging on it.

"And you," I turned to Edward and gave him a steaming kiss of his own on the lips. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too," He kissed me again.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that I got so much." I apologized while biting my lip when we were settled in the car and zooming away. We somehow managed to whisk away a car seat, two cans of Sylv's milk, some bottles, nipples and pacifier. There were also some teether and clothes and shoes.<p>

"Don't be silly Bella. It's my pleasure." He took my hand while flashing me his heart-stopping crooked grin and brushing Sylvie's cheek and giving her sleeping face a loving glance. I know we bought the car seat for a reason but I can't bear to let her go yet.

"Still, you should let me pay you back." I insisted.

He snorted and swatted the air between us.

"Bella, please. For your cousin."

I surrendered. "Fine! But that's just because she deserves it."

"Thank you," He kissed my cheek while I shot him a confused look.

"For what?"

"For letting me spend some time with you and Sylv. Or simply for existing. To be honest, I haven't had this much fun ever since I can remember and believe me when I say that's too long a time for someone as impatient as me. And of course I'm also thankful that I lucked out in the girlfriend department."

I stared up at him in awe. "I love you." Were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"I love you too." I laid my head against his chest before he turned to look at me with inquisition clear in it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Bella."

"Uhm, sure. Talk away." I replied.

"You… uh, earlier when uhm," He ran his hand on his hair and crinkled his face. Obviously fighting an internal battle. "That woman who we asked help from."

"Yes?" I have a pretty good idea what he's gonna ask.

"Well… Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" I asked, playing coy.

"Deny that we weren't married." He finally finished. Hallelujah he's got balls!

"I don't know. I guess… I guess it felt good. Pretending. It felt good." I smiled at him which in turn had him smiling back… A fake one, but still it's a start.

I just hope he got the message.

What did she mean when she said 'pretending'?

Does that mean that that's the limit? Pretending?

I was already planning on asking her sometime but my insecurities and fears got the best of me.

Although she did have a point. Pretending _did _feel good; especially with her beautiful cousin.

Sylvia Elliana Swan. The girl who looked like a carbon copy of my beloved. Except with few alterations like her skin tone, her blue colored eyes but that was obviously gonna change after awhile and the color of her hair which was pure brunette instead of having some part of it in mahogany like Bella's.

But back to the matter at hand, what did Bella mean when she said that she 'liked' the feeling of pretending?

I already ran through the whole 'limit' thing which leaves one open alternative…

Does...

Does Bella _want _to be married to _me_?

No. That's impossible.

**_But _****why _in the world would I ask her if I knew that she would say no?_**

Maybe because an angel like her would never want someone with a soul as putrid as mine.

So I just smiled at her and hoped that it looked convincing.

Her smile turned upside down after quite a while for some reason. Out of habit and concern, I asked what was wrong.

"It's frustrating. Not knowing what your reactions mean." She answered.

"Welcome to my world." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Edward… What about you? Why didn't _you _deny it?" She looked at me like I was a Science experiment.

"Because it felt good too," I was testing the water and hoping at the same time. I hope I get my answers.

She looked at me questioningly while I deliberated. Should I say pretending too or would that make me blurred? I want her to get the message loud and clear. I _want _to marry her! God knows I want to!

"What did?" She asked.

"Pretending." I smiled. No, not 'pretending'. It's the feeling of somebody knowing that we were married. That we were both each other's and nobody else's. Too bad I didn't have the guts to say that.

"Oh." With that she looked away and we didn't talk for a few minutes.

What did that 'Oh' mean?

Sigh. I am so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

NeverEndingImagination1210**  
><strong>

CupCakeClaudis

Ur fan

OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat

carefulositopeace

**Thanks for the review! And the to the people who followed/favorite'd. Thank youuu!**

**Edited: 10-02-2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I looked away.

That was all I could do; look away.

It hurts. I know that I said the same thing but I _wasn't _the most forward person.

_Sheesh Bella, would you listen to yourself? You're being extremely selfish! You can't just expect him to suddenly grab a velvet box then get down on one knee for you!_

I know I'm being inconsiderate but I painted a pretty picture in my mind about what he would say after he left his sentence hanging.

_"What did?"_ I'd ask and he'd look at me with the most loving expression on his face and say;

_"Being 'married' to you. Even for just two minutes."_ And I would've asked him to pull over so I could straddle him and kiss him senseless until we crash back into reality when Sylvie's cry erupts.

I had it all mapped out but apparently life has different plans for me.

Oh God! What if… What if he _doesn't _want me forever?

What if he _leaves_? Again?

I can't take that! I'd go mad!

It was then that I started hyperventilating like crazy which caused Edward to pull over and send his worrying into overdrive.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you need anything? Talk to me!" He finally had enough of me looking at him like he was gonna disappear so he snaked his arms around my waist then placed me on his lap while rocking me back and forth, still trying to get a response out of me.

"Bella please love. What's wrong?"

"Edward!" I finally gasped out. What was I supposed to tell him? That I was afraid that he'd leave again? Then he'd ask what led to me thinking about it.

"Bella, love what's wrong? I'm here for you, you know that right?" He was trying to coax me out of my hysteria.

"M-m-my aunt's dead." Lying is better and the fact that I hid my face into his chest helped my acting skills so that my expression wouldn't give me away. I think he swallowed it.

"Shh… I know honey, I know. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." He soothed me while still rocking me back and forth.

"Everybody leaves me. Why?" I cried out. I couldn't help it, it was the truth. My grandparents, the Cullens (they came back but they _wouldn't _have to come back if they hadn't left in the first place right?) and now my aunt! What was I supposed to do? This is all my fault.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. It's not."

But it is! How could he _not _see that? He's gonna leave me again soon, I know it and this time I don't know if I can take it.

"Isn't it?" I blubbered. I regretted saying it cause he was bound to ask what brought this on and that's exactly what I wanted to avoid.

I mean yeah, I know this is the 21st century and roles are more or less reversed so I can propose but he's from a different era. I wouldn't want him to feel like he's _not _being a gentleman like he was raised to be because he is, trust me; if his boundaries are proof enough.

Alright maybe, I just don't want to bruise my ego any more than it already is. I am _actually _one of those girls who _want _to have my dignity intact when it comes to relationships.

I'll take the first step when he won't kiss me, I might even place myself in his lap when he's angry at me, hell _I'll _even lead him through dancing (which will never be a good idea) but I won't go as far as proposing. Not a chance.

I won't force myself on him. It's gottta be his choice too, not just mine.

"What led you to this track love?" He asked apprehensively. Being the coward I am, I looked away as to not stare into his golden depths but his hands brought my face back to face him.

"I-I…" What was I supposed to say? '_I was wondering if you'll ever marry me or if I'll get stuck in the retirement home with Mike Newton.'_? No way, no how. Hell can freeze over before I say _anything _close to that.

"Bella, I know that it's hard to accept that your aunt is gone but I'm here okay?" Oh. So _that's _what he thought. That I _haven't _grasped the fact that Aunt Layla was dead.

The truth is I haven't but as I said before, I know how to suppress emotions; especially _painful _ones.

"Yeah I know, but that's not—" I stopped because of Sylv's gurgling. I feared that she would be disturbed by my breakdown so I leveled my voice lowly even though I whisper I know Edward would hear anyways.

"—It. It's something else."

"Then what is it?" He asked in the same tone.

"It's… It's—" Our hushed conversation went to a halt when Sylvie's cry erupted from the backseat so I looked at Edward longingly, willing my for him to hear my thoughts until I broke contact because of Sylvie's crying. Apparently being inopportune runs in the family.

I slipped off the seat belt so I could reach behind to grab my cousin off her car seat and rocked her while doing shushing sounds because it kinda reminds them of the womb.

Thank God for Charmed.

"Come on honey, go to sleep." I cooed while her eyelids fluttered and Edward placed the car in drive again.

When Sylvie fell quiet casually playing with my hair, Edward spoke.

"Bella," He placed his free hand on my shoulder and looked intently at me.

"Yes?" I answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, look at me please."

I hesitantly lifted my eyes to meet his but I retreated to the dashboard when I saw his intense look.

"Bella." He removed his hand from my shoulder to run it through his hair.

"What?" I asked now annoyed.

"Are we gonna continue our conversation?" No.

"Yes." Hehe.

"When?" Next year.

"Some other time okay? Not right now. I'm so tired." Yeah, right.

"Alright." Another minute of awkward silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward inquired nervously.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because…" He trailed off, looking for a reason.

I inclined my head towards him and raised my eyebrows, questioning.

"Because…" I repeated.

"I don't know. It's just one of those times that I blurt out a question without thinking. Like I felt like I should ask it, I don't know."

"Oh." I answered lamely.

"So are you?" He continued.

"Am I what?"

"Mad."

"At what?"

"Me."

"I don't know, am I?" I asked slyly.

"Bella!" Score! Haha! I just luurved doing that to people.

"No, Edward. I am not mad at you. Nor will I ever be." I was laughing all the while and then added, "_Maybe _at times I will be but who knows. It depends on the situation but most of the times I am not mad." I finished while he looked at me weirdly.

"I'm confused. Are you saying that you won't be mad at me ever or that you will be but it depends on whether you're PMSing or not?" Welcome to the mind of women. **(A/N: Hehe, I got this from DizzyIzzyCullen's review, I can't take the credit :D)**

"You choose. And Edward, PMS isn't real. It's just something _men _invented to make us look crazy. Haven't you watched Jennifer's Body yet? It's not even _women _that invented it. At least according to them. Geesh, you guys haven't tried having period yet and some talk like they have a clue. I am not diminishing anybody here nor am I judging you peeps as a whole. I'm just saying that _some_ are total asses."

"Bella, I asked if you were mad at me, not the birth of PMS." He rolled his eyes while taking my hand by one his free hand.

"I know. I'm just a mess today. It's been a long day." I sighed then leaned into my seat, closing my eyes.

"I know love." He lifted my left hand and then took it to his lips to kiss the back of it repeatedly while mumbling words of comfort.

I took refuge in the fact that Edward was here and that he won't be leaving me alone to handle all this.

For a moment, I felt safe and loved and _happy_. I knew that I wasn't alone in this and that Edward will be with me through every step of the way.

For a moment, all my earlier worries were forgotten.

"I love you." I mumbled dreamily before drifting into oblivion.

I barely registered him saying that he loved me back and Sylvie nestling deeper into my chest as she kissed my right hand she was playing it. It was as if she knew that I needed it.'

"Love you Sylvie." If my mumble earlier was beyond recognition, well by this time I was gurgling my words as they rolled off my lips.

Sylvie in return just laughed loudly then clapped her chubby and dimply hands.

Ain't she grand?

**EPOV**

As I watched my Bella sleeping in the passenger seat with her adorable cousin playing with her fingers, I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was about to say earlier.

Had it been about her Aunt's sudden and permanent departure that had her hyperventilating her heart out or _mine_?

I hate that I caused her pain when I left but I hate it even more when I'm _still _causing her pain and that there's absolutely nothing I could do about it.

She's my everything and I'll be damned if she gets hurt like that again; especially by someone as monstrous and moronic as me. I know that if it weren't for me, none of her pain would've been established or mine or my family's.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Sylvie gave a shrill cry that I recognized a moment later was a laugh because Bella's hair was tickling her.

I couldn't help myself so I laughed along. That seemed to get her attention. No, not Bella's. Sylvie's.

She held both her hands out to me and clamped it against the air like she did in the store earlier with the stuffed toy.

"You wanna drive, huh?" I asked while I momentarily let the wheel go to grab Sylvie as fast as I could without swerving the car. Bella's been through a lot and she doesn't need a near-car crash to be the cherry on top. Not that I would ever lose control over something like this.

I placed Sylvie on my lap so she had access to the steering wheel. I remember Bella told me that when she was still a young kid, her dad would always seat her on his lap to occasionally let her honk the horn or guide her hands to steer the wheel.

Sylvie looked so cute trying to gnaw on the wheel but I stopped her cause I could see that it wasn't clean so instead I guided her hands toward the honk and helped her press it lightly. When Sylvie added more pressure to it, the sound resonated from the deserted highway which resulted to Sylvie flinching at the sound but soon laughed at herself before clapping.

She seemed to be doing that a lot.

The rest of the drive home consisted of me running my hand through Bella's hair as she slept on the passenger seat and Sylvie playing with the steering wheel before she fell asleep on my lap so I had to shift so that I could let her head rest comfortably against my chest as I cradled her with my free hand.

What was it with Swans and rock hard mattresses? I'm not exactly the most comfortable person to lean on, let alone snuggle with.

I thought it was only Bella but apparently, Sylvie does too.

I gazed lovingly into the face of both the women who is now the center of my whole world.

Yes, I admit it; I am _completely _and _utterly _taken with Sylvie.

Just don't tell Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed<strong>.


	5. Chapter 5

NeverEndingImagionation1210

CupCakeClaudis

Ur fan

carefulositopeace

1864

LAUREN3638

**** Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and/or favorite'd. It's an honor, truly.****

****Edited: 10-02-2014****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_These two are so confused_. I thought as the vision of Edward and Bella's conversation subsided from my mind.

"I swear Jasper! These two are driving me crazy!" I exclaimed while pacing in our room.

"Don't worry Al, they can take care of it. They're adults." Jasper tried to calm me down with his power. I calmed down instantly then I took a seat beside him on our bed.

"I know. It's just that, they're both hurting because of their own stupidity! Haven't Edward learned yet? He left Bella for her own 'protection' and looked how that turned out!" I ranted sarcastically. Those two dumbasses will be the death of me, honestly.

"It's gonna be alright Alice. But maybe you should talk to him. I don't want Bella getting hurt again." Even though Jasper kept his distance, he loved Bella like she was his little sister. I gave him a quick kiss at his thoughtfulness. Oten misunderstood but it was never in him to hold a grudge, my wonderful man.

"I will but not now. He should be the one to come to me. I don't want him to _know_ that I see these conversations between him and Bella let alone know what Bella wants to say to him." Bella kept flitting word from word to know how it's gonna come out until she decided _not_ to tell him.

"They'll be fine, just give 'em time darlin'." Jasper repeated.

I love Edward and Bella, I truly do but if they don't _communicate_ soon, I'm gonna intervene. Even if it means me needing to embarrass those two. Repeatedly.

I mean seriously! How _hard_ is it to see that Bella wants to be married? And Edward _wants_ to pop out a ring each time a second passes?

I swear, Edward is giving me a headache! And that's not even possible for our kind! He wants to propose; he doesn't have the dick to propose. He wants to plan for it; he's scared Bella won't like it.

Maybe I need to pull out the big guns…

_Give it time. _I sighed. I'm a meddling bitch, I admit but how in the hell do you expect me to see practically every outcome of everyone else's decision and _not _pull a Hermione Granger? Although, I am ashamed to admit that even with a century's worth of experience, I still get taken by surprise.

Edward, Bella and Sylvie are almost here, I need to tuck these thoughts away before Edward "senses" something.

I quickly placed on my Alice face before skipping downstairs with Jasper, telling him that they were almost here in an obnoxious way.

"They're almost heeeree!" I dragged out the word 'here' longer than necessary just cause.

"How many minutes?" Rosalie asked, pacing. Although I felt bad for what Rose lost, Esme and I did too you know and we aren't _that_ crazed.

I know, I know. I don't remember anything but Rosalie doesn't have to be a total bitch about everything. I love her and all but sometimes she just annoys me.

"Five minutes Rose." I rolled my eyes. Rosalie's and Esme's on the other hand, lit up and started to rummage through the house, checking everything and looking over things to see if it were fine. They baby proofed the house. Usually I am the epitome of these kinds of things but I was too busy talking to Jasper about the 'Bella and Edward: Operation Marriage' thing.

We heard the gravel fly and crunch on the driveway so all of us gathered in the living room to be the welcoming party for the cute little baby.

I started to squeal when I heard their footsteps going up the porch so I flew forward to open the door and meet them.

"Alice." Edward and Bella said in unison. I wasn't surprised when Edward greeted me but I was surprised when Bella looked so expectant.

She must've seen the confused look on my face because she laughed and answered me.

"Alice, honey, you need to work on your subtleness because I heard you squealing before we even got out of the car."

"Very funny Bella but I started _when_ you reached the front porch."

"Alright maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. You're just predictable." She backtracked.

"I am not! I am Alice Cullen, the unpredictable psychic!" I joked.

"Yeah and I'd like my palm read." She giggled.

"Whatever. Let's get that pretty little thing in here okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, sister."

"Good, now I want to see her. By the way, good job on the clothing you bought her." I winked at her and she gave me a wry look.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Where's the little girl?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Here she is," Bella said, taking the hood of her jacket to reveal her pretty face.

I was in awe at her obviously perky attitude she radiates off her. Her beauty was enthralling even Rosalie doesn't have anything on it.

Rosalie is beyond beautiful but there's something about her youth that makes her even more magnificent than necessary.

"Sylvie." I mumbled.

I took her image in as I held my hands out to take her.

She giggled when I touched her cute little button nose with my pointer finger. "You're so pretty."

She in return, placed her dimply hands on my nose. "You got my nose." I giggled.

"Noh!" She repeated, her eyes focused. It was enthralling to see a little child look at you as if she could unravel every aspect of your being.

"Alice! Don't hog the kid!" I heard Emmett say behind me.

Sylvie whimpered when he saw Emmett's size but giggled when Emmett made a funny face at her.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett boomed. Sylvie giggled uncontrollably.

The rest of the night went smoothly with the family fooling around with Sylvie, although she is technically family now since she's Bella's cousin.

She seemed to be more attached to Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle; after Edward and Bella of course. I guess babies know what paternal looks like when they see one?

Rosalie was currently throwing Sylvie up in the air a few feet from her before catching her again and then Sylvie would laugh a ton before patting Rosalie's face trying to pronounce the word 'again'. Rosalie was more than glad to do it so we all watched, commenting at how cute she was or more like marvelling in my case.

Emmett usually snatched Sylvie away before Rosalie could capture her and Rose would playfully glare at Emmett for a few moments before Sylvie would laugh again, patting both their faces.

After a few moments of the best redundancy a person (and vampire) could ever feel, Emmett challenged Bella as a joke to Guitar Hero. To my surprise, Bella accepted.

Our little welcoming party gathered around the plasma to see Bella getting her butt beaten by Emmett.

"Ha! Win again little sis." Emmett announced as he plopped down the couch and placed his hands behind his bed.

"Em, this is our first time." Bella rolled her eyes. "And _my_ first time." She pouted.

"Alright, alright. How 'bout we take another go to see really settle this once and for all. Translation for the minor: Eat mah dust."

"Whatever. Just start the stupid game already."

Emmett and Bella have been going at it for a while now and Sylvie was so entranced at what she's seeing, she pointed to Emmett so Rosalie went there bringing the tyke with her.

Sylvie started to poke Emmett's face before Em waves her fingers off.

"Come on kid. I'm tryina beat your cousin over here. Don't sway me."

But Sylvie being a Swan was totally relentless.

She poked Emmett again but on the eye this time.

"Sylvie! Later okay?" Emmett furrowed his brows because he's ten steps away from the reputation he proudly uphold is about to be ruined by a human. A _clumsy_ one at that.

"Emmett! She's a kid. Let her poke you if she wants to." Rosalie admonished his dufus of a husband.

"But Rosie" Emmett's protests were cut off by Rosalie's shrill voice.

"Now Emmett!"

"Ha! Come on Sylv. Poke the life out of Emmett!" Bella screamed excitedly.

Sylvie giggled while Emmett replied. "No way in he-" Emmett caught himself before his you-know-words made Rose and Esme you-know-kill Emmett.

"Never mind. Poke away." Emmett sighed dejectedly but his fingers were still pounding away.

"Ha!" Emmett cried. "I am sooo gonna win!"

"You are such a kid Emmett." Bella screeched back, focusing entirely on the screen. Actually they were both staring at the screen fixedly it was almost comical.

"I'm winning!" Emmett was about to make Bella cry her heart out when Sylvie's poking picked up again but this time it was worse.

She was poking at Emmett's guitar.

Emmett and Bella were at neck and neck with each other but what made it hilarious was when Sylvie gave out a shrill cry to throw Emmett more out of his game before Sylvie demanded (through her own gibberish way) she wanted to play Em's guitar but the game was far finished by that time and Bella had won.

"Woooooooo-hoooooo!" Bella screamed victoriously before jumping on the couch and started bouncing like me. "I won! Oh yeah, I won! Oh yeah. I won and you lo-ost!" Bella chanted while doing her victory dance. Edward was looking at her like she was the most precious treasure in the world before shaking his head and laughing with the same glorified look on his face.

When Edward held his hand out to Bella for her to take it, someone spoke up. "Bella! Don't jump on the couch! You're acting exactly like your sister."

"Hey!" Rosalie and I both exclaimed. Yeah, Rosalie wasn't the most cooperative but honestly, she was as crazy as I am.

Bella giggled before grabbing Edward's hand to get off the couch without any hazards. Yeah I know. What kind of stupid falls out of the couch when you're getting off it but Bella is a special kind of uhmm… klutz so yeah.

"Sorry Esme." Bella sang innocently before sticking her tongue out at Emmett and going to Rosalie where Sylvie was at, laughing by the guitars.

Bella came over and kissed her tiny cheeks. "Good job, kid. We make a pretty good team. Maybe I should learn how to play COD…"

"Whatever." Emmett sulked; playfully glaring at Sylvie's little fingers trying to make the guitar do something. When it didn't she would scream before pounding her tiny fists onto the large instrument and her eyebrows would form a deep v.

"Dude! You seriously got your ass whipped by Bella Swan!" Jasper taunted. Juvenile as it was, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to rag at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, offended at the same time as four different voices chorused, "Jasper!"

"Nothing. Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"That's because _this_ squirt was distracting me!"

"You're a vampire Emmett. You shouldn't know how to get distracted." Jasper answered.

"Oh really?" I purred. Sorry, kids, I couldn't help myself.

"Alice, there is a kid in here. Please keep it PG Rated." Bella admonished while covering Sylvie's ears.

"Chill Bella, it's not like she understands any of it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well if she doesn't understand any of it then what's the point of not cursing in front of her? _It's not like she'll understand any of it._" Emmett mocked in a poor imitation of my voice.

"That's not the point, stupidhead. It's the fact that she's on her way to _saying_ things and I don't think a curse will be highly appreciated."

Emmett and Jasper are gonna keep going at it unless they both get their tongue ripped from their mouth.

I heard a cute little yawn coming from the kid over there when I saw Sylvie with her plump lips forming a cute little 'o' before rubbing her eyes.

"No nappy!" The little kid insisted, apparently knowing all too well what happens after a yawn.

"Aw. She's so adorable." I squealed. "Can I tuck her in, Bella?" I turned to Bella, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Alright. Just _don't_ eat her." Har, har.

"No! Mama!" She screeched, flailing in Bella's arms who looked like she was about to cry.

"Jasper." She said stoically. I felt calmness drifting through the air and even with the fabricated emotion, I knew Bella was being tormented inside.

I picked Sylvie in my arms. She looked so delicate staying there. "Just because you won over Emmett doesn't mean you get to _be like _him." I chastised quietly, trying to run over the inevitable fast.

I was a little surprised to see that Rose and Esme just kissed the kid goodbye before turning around with their husbands. Bella and Edward went next. I pretended not to see the beading tears.

"Hey kiddo. Goodnight okay? Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." Bella muttered before kissing her forehead.

"Stay strong sweetie." Edward murmured. I could tell that he was totally attached to the kid.

"Oh yeah. Bella can we take Sylvie shopping maybe… tomorrow?" I asked with my famous puppy dog face.

"I'll think about it." She answered with a semi-teasing tone.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I dragged out in a whiny tone.

"Edward, make her stop!" She whisper-wailed as to not wake up the half sleeping angel.

"You know that there's no snooze button for her unless you count saying yes." He replied. I could tell that he had an ulterior motive.

"Fine, yes. Just... Not tomorrow! And just, just… Shut up!" She replied.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll take her upstairs now and you two go whatever virgin couples do. Which is obviously not sex." Bella coughed awkwardly while Edward glared menacingly at me.

"Thank you Alice. You can go now. Oh and I'm sorry about your Playboy Bunny costume being ripped apart. And having to streak all the way back to the house." Bella sang in an annoyingly sweet innocent voice that I didn't believe for one second. Wait! How did…?

"Bella!" I screamed but Edward already grabbed her and ran. Damn! Oh well at least I get to shop for this girl. I'm seriously starting to rethink my priorities.

When I tucked her gently in bed, I kissed her forehead and gazed around the room. Esme, Rosalie, the boys and I quickly set this up when Bella first announced we'd be having a visitor.

The color scheme was a lovely shade of golden yellow that made the surroundings look so tranquil. The dark wooden crib was beside the door in front of the drawer that held all the things for her diapers and such while on the other side of the crib, the right side, was a dirty white cabinet where all the bottles and milks were placed.

This is just a temporary fix because we didn't have much time. Trust me, if it had been an hour later, we could've done better.

In the far corner of the room were three bean bags in the color white while the other side of the wall was lined with friendly animal paintings. There was a walk-in closet to be filled with baby clothing momentarily.

The bathroom was on the other side along with a center table and a night table where a lamp shade was set up.

I flicked on the light on the lamp before playing some classical music and popped in the kiddo's binkie.

I'm getting tired of all the excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited: 10-02-2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay." I mumbled, feeling the weight of the dinner Esme made drag me down.

He encircled me in his arms before laying us down on the sloppy grass.

Apparently, somewhere between our love exchange, we got up from our painstakingly wonderful embrace. Which we are now reiterating.

"So… I'm bored." I stated.

"Really? I'm not."

"Please tell me you're not pulling any of those cheesy pick-up lines." I moaned.

"I _don't_ pull any 'cheesy pick-up lines', I pull 'romantic hot guy'." He said boastfully.

"Oh joy, fuel the ego." I rolled my eyes.

"I was just kidding." He backtracked, holding me tighter to his chest. As if I'll leave him if I wanted to.

Come to think of it, even if I _did_ want to, I would've tripped a hundred times before I get ten feet away from here.

Not that I'd ever want to. Of course not.

Damn. Is rambling just a girl thing or is it some kind of side effect for dating a mind reader?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I was just wondering if vampires and werewolves exist, does unicorns and Pegasus exist too?" I mused aloud even though it was the farthest thing from my mind right now.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Edward chuckled.

"I think that it would be cool if Smurfs does. Emmett and I can finally figure out what color a Smurf turns into when you choke the life out of them." Yeah Emmett and I have the most significant arguments in the Cullen household.

We still haven't figured out how much dye Rapunzel's hair would use up.

Or how the rabbit from Winnie the Pooh got OCD.

Caffeine, people. Don't ask.

"Maybe it'd turn violet." Edward answered after a few seconds.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked, perplexed.

"The Smurf. Maybe it'd turn violet when you choke it. Either that or pale white." He gave me a sidelong glance with a to-die for smirk before we both burst into laughter.

"We _definitely_ need to stop hanging out with Emmett." Edward chuckled.

I smacked his arm and by smack I meant playfully smacked. And by playfully smacked I meant lightly smacked cause I wasn't planning on getting a bruise anytime soon. "Hey," I protested. "I actually_ like_ Emmett. He's a cool big bro. Like those weird assorted Jelly Beans."

"How is he like a Jelly Bean? He's rock hard. Like a Jaw Breaker." Edward commented. Hey! I thought I was creating a pretty good comparison.

"He's assorted." I rolled my eyes before snuggling deeper into his arms. This is the life.

"Oh. But aren't—" I placed my pointer finger on Edward's lips.

"Yes I_ know_ Jaw Breakers are assorted but Jelly Beans are awesome and mushy and weird so it fits Emmett best." I think. Eh, who cares? "And Emmett said that it looked silly so it was his favorite."

"O…kay. I am not even gonna ask how you two got into that topic." He removed my finger then kissed it. Gee, he wasn't kidding when he said that he was Mr. Hot Romantic, was he? "But… If you were a candy what would you be?"

Randomizer anybody?

"You're kidding, right?" I deadpanned. This isn't exactly how I pictured our little getaway.

"Humor me." He shrugged.

"I don't know, what about you?" I snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

"I'm not. I'm not laughing, why are you laughing? Nobody's laughing." He rolled his eyes at me but otherwise ignored the periodical giggle.

"Maybe you'd be a chocolate." He mused.

"A… chocolate?" I repeated.

"A chocolate."

"Oooh-kay? Why am I exactly a chocolate?" I asked dubiously.

"Because Bella, you're sweet and you're not hard to like and everybody loves you and also because you're delectable." I widened my eyes as he said this before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That did not come out right!" Edward screamed.

"Please! It was rather funny." I exclaimed between giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized.

I finally stopped laughing. "It was funny, Edward." That calmed him down.

He looked at me with that look that says 'I'm-trying-to-read-your-mind-and-it's-fucking-stupid'.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked. Fucking filter. Where are you? I'm gonna have to start putting up flyers if it keeps on flying away on crucial situations.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?" He asked with wide eyes before laughing his ass off.

"No." I answered unconvincingly.

"Yes, you did. You said 'Dude'. You called me 'dude'!" Jackass.

"Whatever. I won't be your best friend anymore. You're mean." I pouted.

"Now who's being mean?" He retorted.

I huffed childishly while trying to fight a smile.

"Come on, what about me? What kind of candy am I?"

"I think…" I started before blurting out what first came to my head. "You're more of a fruit roll up or a lollipop." I covered my mouth then shook my head furiously.

"I'm sorry! That wasn't what you think it… What do you think it means?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead he sat up before laughing so hard it bounced off the trees.

"Edwaaaard!" I whined before pulling him down with me on the grass.

He was laughing so hard he didn't even put up an ounce of fight so he plopped down the grass beside me.

His laughter would subside for a few minutes before taking up a louder path which made him crazy a little bit if you ask me.

I finally had enough so I straddled him and kissed him forcefully. That killed the laughter off his lips considering it was currently busy *wink* *wink*.

"Now, what were you laughing about again?" I asked huskily.

"I have no idea." He pulled me closer to him before he recaptured my lips and rolled me into the grass so he was now on top of me.

When he finally let me breathe, he pulled me close to his side and just plainly hugged my worries away so I tangled myself into the embrace and let myself drift away in it.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." He replied.

The rest of the evening was a little sketchy mainly because I fell asleep but the next was one of the most terrifying wake-up calls I ever heard.

I vaguely heard Edward's phone resounding from his pocket. I almost wanted to throw it halfway across the country but restrained myself because I was strangely (okay maybe not that strange) a little too comfortable with the embrace.

I woke up a little bit then felt Edward put us up in a sitting position still somehow in the embrace most people dream about.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." I assured him while removing my arms from him.

I watched Edward answer the phone with a weary feeling in the pit of my stomach. Please tell me it's over. I've had enough.

But knowing fate and its twisted ways, it's never over. It's far from over.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

There was a frantic voice on the other side and from what I am hearing, it's probably the psychic.

"Why… What's wrong?" I instantly panicked and motioned for Edward to put it on speaker phone.

Please not Sylvie.

"Sylvie… Something's wrong with her." And then the line cut off but Alice's voice still hung thick in the air.

Not her, not Sylvie.

I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me frantically.

"Please tell me she's gonna be fine and I missed half the conversation." I muttered almost mutely.

Edward just continued to stare at me with his mouth agape and his eyes dilated.

"Edward, please! Let's go." Edward reacted faster than I have ever seen him react before. He whipped me into his arms then ran at top speed.

Maybe it's just a cold or something.

A fever gone wrong that Carlisle will fix.

Or maybe, Alice was just planning some kind of party and she needed us to pick out some color scheme that Sylvie'll like and she needed a plausible reason for us to speed up.

Yeah that's it.

But it wasn't. When I came home there were no streamers or balloons or banners.

It was just a beautiful mansion filled with tension.

When Edward slipped me off his back, I ran as fast as I could, dragging Edward with me without tripping because I couldn't do or face whatever it is that's

wrong without him.

I finally reached the back door so I quickly sprinted into the living room where everyone was in.

I probably looked like a crazed cheetah but it never really mattered to me before, so why now?

I looked around for Sylvie but all I saw was sympathetic faces from everyone.

She's not… She couldn't be…

"Don't worry she's upstairs." Alice probably guessing what I was so crazed about reassured me quickly.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Well..." Alice started.

"'Well' what? Where are Carslisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They're not here." Alice answered.

"Bella..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

shde

Ur fan

bellababy16

lou lou girl

CupCakeClaudis

xMissBella: duuuddeeee! Wassup? I love that unicorn thingy. It's awesome :)))

Dezzie

gaaragirl202

MikkiRoseHale

xx-loulou-xx

DizzyIzzyCullen

booksandmusiclover

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite'd.**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Bella..."

"Shut up, Edward. Just, shut up!" I screamed

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted some wipes." He answered in a pouty voice.

"Oh. Okay."

"Stupid family disrupting our time alone... Just aaghh!" I screeched.

"Oh shit." I grabbed another one cause I ripped the little fucker apart.

"Yes." I whisper-screamed in victory.

"Here, Bella." Edward handed me the wipes but I refused it.

"What? Why?" He asked in shock.

"Because... I found out how to work the diaper. It's your job now to wipe her... poop off." I said with a smug grin on my face.

"That's not fair! I could've done that." Edward protested.

"Yeah but it was _my _job and I did it now you have to do yours." I said while crossing my arms together.

"Says who?"

"Says me! And you _know _better than to argue with me, mister."

"Since _when_?" He argued incredulously.

"Since... Since... _Always_!"

"Well _that's _convincing."

"Have you _always _been an ass? How the hell have I not noticed it before?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Because they weren't any dirty _diapers _involved before, Bella." He spat.

I walked over to where he was with Sylvie.

"Then why didn't you tell me you couldn't _handle _it, Edward." I retorted while ripping something off.

"I did but you said, 'You're in this with me whether you like it or not, Edward'." He mocked in a stupid high-pitched voice.

"My voice does _not _sound like that, you ass."

"Stop cussing in front of the baby!"

"I am _not _cussing— Hey, we did it." I said in shock.

"Oh yeah," That was lame even for '_romantic hot guy_'.

"We did a great job, didn't we Sylvie?" I cooed. "Guys, it's safe to come out now!" I shouted to the assholes who were too lazy to do it themselves so they felt the need to disrupt our alone time and very nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.

Sylvie laughed and clapped her hands.

I looked behind me when I felt the wind gush and saw 4 vampires looking so fucking amused and smug that I want to smack the 'amused' and the 'smug' off of their faces.

"What?" I asked half annoyed and half self-consciously.

"'Says always'. Really, Bella?" Jasper asked in amusement.

Fucking asshat empath.

I picked up Sylvie and looked at Edward. We shared a look and then bam!

Okay we just bolted, nothing exciting.

But of course I had to have the last word.

"Feel that, asshole." I screamed while covering Sylvie's ear and I being carried bridal style by Edward.

The bathroom was a mess. There were soiled wipes everywhere and two shredded diapers since I couldn't get it right the first two times. There were water sprayed everywhere and the diaper that was still unrolled thus, filling the air with eau de crap and as a vampire, I imagine the smell must be worse.

We finally made it to the meadow and I didn't realize that Edward grabbed a basket and Sylvie's thingys because the world was kind of a blur in those moments.

"What are we doing?" I asked as soon as I as on my feet.

"I was hoping we can have a picnic right here on the meadow. I know you haven't eaten anything since last night." He laid the blanket down on the grass and placed the picnic basket along with Sylvie's diaper bag on the blanket and four large and fluffy pillows.

It was such a cliche but it was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me.

I placed Sylvie down on the ground, facing Edward and held onto her two hands. She started babbling as we tried to hobble our way to Edward who is by the way, harboring one of the largest and indulging smiles I have ever seen that I couldn't help but laugh which led to Sylvie trying to let go of me and Edward laughing while sitting on the blue checkered blanket.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked me with a little chuckle after laughing with me and at Sylvie who was so intent on letting go of my hand and launching herself to where Edward was sitting.

"Nothing. It's just that you have the biggest smile on your face." I answered. God, this squiggling has got to stop. "Sylvie. Stop it." I warned.

She blabbered and kept squiggling and fuck was that annoying.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or..." He let it linger.

"Of course, it's a good thing. I've never seen you so... happy before." And still with the squiggling.

"Oh well-"

"Just wait one moment Edward." I let go of Sylvie and lunged at her and shot myself onto the pillows where Edward was currently lying on.

Ha! Perfect shot.

"Hi." I said next to Edward and a giggling Sylvie between us who was now crawling her way up to my face.

She gave Edward and I a slobbery kiss then sat up between us on the pillow and tried to clap her hands with one hand balled into a fist.

She looked at it in wonder then started blubbering and giving an experimental clap probably wondering why it's not making a sound.

"No you have to open both your hands, Sylv. Like this." I tried to open one of her hand and clap it together then let her do it on her own.

She clapped once with her hands open then proceeded to clap with one cute hand closed.

"This is my idea of a perfect day." Edward muttered before kissing me sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

shde

Ur fan

bellababy16

lou lou girl

CupCakeClaudis

xMissBella: duuuddeeee! Wassup? I love that unicorn thingy. It's awesome :)))

Dezzie

gaaragirl202

MikkiRoseHale

xx-loulou-xx

DizzyIzzyCullen

booksandmusiclover

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite'd.**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Bella..."

"Shut up, Edward. Just, shut up!" I screamed

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted some wipes." He answered in a pouty voice.

"Oh. Okay."

"Stupid family disrupting our time alone... Just aaghh!" I screeched.

"Oh shit." I grabbed another one cause I ripped the little fucker apart.

"Yes." I whisper-screamed in victory.

"Here, Bella." Edward handed me the wipes but I refused it.

"What? Why?" He asked in shock.

"Because... I found out how to work the diaper. It's your job now to wipe her... poop off." I said with a smug grin on my face.

"That's not fair! I could've done that." Edward protested.

"Yeah but it was _my _job and I did it now you have to do yours." I said while crossing my arms together.

"Says who?"

"Says me! And you _know _better than to argue with me, mister."

"Since _when_?" He argued incredulously.

"Since... Since... _Always_!"

"Well _that's _convincing."

"Have you _always _been an ass? How the hell have I not noticed it before?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Because they weren't any dirty _diapers _involved before, Bella." He spat.

I walked over to where he was with Sylvie.

"Then why didn't you tell me you couldn't _handle _it, Edward." I retorted while ripping something off.

"I did but you said, 'You're in this with me whether you like it or not, Edward'." He mocked in a stupid high-pitched voice.

"My voice does _not _sound like that, you ass."

"Stop cussing in front of the baby!"

"I am _not _cussing— Hey, we did it." I said in shock.

"Oh yeah," That was lame even for '_romantic hot guy_'.

"We did a great job, didn't we Sylvie?" I cooed. "Guys, it's safe to come out now!" I shouted to the assholes who were too lazy to do it themselves so they felt the need to disrupt our alone time and very nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.

Sylvie laughed and clapped her hands.

I looked behind me when I felt the wind gush and saw 4 vampires looking so fucking amused and smug that I want to smack the 'amused' and the 'smug' off of their faces.

"What?" I asked half annoyed and half self-consciously.

"'Says always'. Really, Bella?" Jasper asked in amusement.

Fucking asshat empath.

I picked up Sylvie and looked at Edward. We shared a look and then bam!

Okay we just bolted, nothing exciting.

But of course I had to have the last word.

"Feel that, asshole." I screamed while covering Sylvie's ear and I being carried bridal style by Edward.

The bathroom was a mess. There were soiled wipes everywhere and two shredded diapers since I couldn't get it right the first two times. There were water sprayed everywhere and the diaper that was still unrolled thus, filling the air with eau de crap and as a vampire, I imagine the smell must be worse.

We finally made it to the meadow and I didn't realize that Edward grabbed a basket and Sylvie's thingys because the world was kind of a blur in those moments.

"What are we doing?" I asked as soon as I as on my feet.

"I was hoping we can have a picnic right here on the meadow. I know you haven't eaten anything since last night." He laid the blanket down on the grass and placed the picnic basket along with Sylvie's diaper bag on the blanket and four large and fluffy pillows.

It was such a cliche but it was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me.

I placed Sylvie down on the ground, facing Edward and held onto her two hands. She started babbling as we tried to hobble our way to Edward who is by the way, harboring one of the largest and indulging smiles I have ever seen that I couldn't help but laugh which led to Sylvie trying to let go of me and Edward laughing while sitting on the blue checkered blanket.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked me with a little chuckle after laughing with me and at Sylvie who was so intent on letting go of my hand and launching herself to where Edward was sitting.

"Nothing. It's just that you have the biggest smile on your face." I answered. God, this squiggling has got to stop. "Sylvie. Stop it." I warned.

She blabbered and kept squiggling and fuck was that annoying.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or..." He let it linger.

"Of course, it's a good thing. I've never seen you so... happy before." And still with the squiggling.

"Oh well-"

"Just wait one moment Edward." I let go of Sylvie and lunged at her and shot myself onto the pillows where Edward was currently lying on.

Ha! Perfect shot.

"Hi." I said next to Edward and a giggling Sylvie between us who was now crawling her way up to my face.

She gave Edward and I a slobbery kiss then sat up between us on the pillow and tried to clap her hands with one hand balled into a fist.

She looked at it in wonder then started blubbering and giving an experimental clap probably wondering why it's not making a sound.

"No you have to open both your hands, Sylv. Like this." I tried to open one of her hand and clap it together then let her do it on her own.

She clapped once with her hands open then proceeded to clap with one cute hand closed.

"This is my idea of a perfect day." Edward muttered before kissing me sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN3638

CupCakeClaudis

Ur Fan

NeverEndingImagination1210

**THANK YOU to everyone and anyone who favorite'd, followed and/or reviewed.**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So what did you bring?" I asked Edward while running my hands through Sylvie's locks.

"Well... I know what you like so," _Hmm... Pizza. _"So, I brought other things." He kneeled in front of the basket to take out some containers.

_The fuck?_

"Wait, back up for a sec. You _knew _what I liked so you _didn't _bring that? Instead you brought other things."

"Yep." Stupid shit-eating grin. I gave him a withering look and the grin faltered.

"Look, sweetie, I just want you to try something new, okay? My mom made these for me when I was a kid, err, human."

Damn him and his charms even though he was clearly bullshitting me.

He just gags at the sight of pizza because of his dumbass dare.

"Alright, alright, I'll give it a shot. C'mere Sylv."

He gave me a blinding smile and I couldn't help smiling back at him although I think I did roll my eyes a bit.

He grabbed the last thing in the basket and set it all in front of us.

Sylvie got out of my lap and crawled towards the pile of containers and started tapping on it.

She looked at us and gave us a huge smile and started tapping louder and gurgling.

She crawled towards Edward and grabbed his hand and tapped the containers using it, indicating she wanted to hear him do it.

Edward smiled widely and played along with Sylvie.

"You like that, huh?" He kept on tapping it along with Sylvie's hand and I think I fell more in love with him.

"C'mon, you two. Let's eat." I announced.

I opened the containers to reveal Pesto Chicken Rolls, Mashed Potatoes, Roast Beef and Blue, Potato Salad, Strawberry Fondue, Oatmeal Chocolate Chip Cookies, some kind of pie and a jug of Iced Tea.

"What is this?" I asked Edward after I grabbed the pie from him.

"That," He snatched it away from me and placed it on the ground. "Is for dessert, Ms. Impatient."

"Okay _that _is some lame shit. And I thought the Fondue was supposed to be the dessert. Are you trying to give me diabetes?"

"First off, you curse too much around the kid," As I opened my mouth to protest, he cut me off. "Second, _no. _I am not trying to give you diabetes. I just want you to have a wide variety of food. _Healthy _ones." He gave me a pointed look.

"What? Chocolates _are _healthy. Even without the fruit." I mumbled the last part. "And I eat all those things, y'know."

"I know. But not _always. _You always eat Pizza."

"_You always eat Pizza._" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice that I know he never would acquire.

"Grow up, Bella." He teased.

"Bite me." I retorted.

That wiped out his shit eating grin.

"Why don't you guys eat? Esme made a lot." He said abruptly switching topics.

"Let's. Right, Sylv?" I put up Sylvie's hand and high-fived it before kissing her pink cheeks. She seemed like she liked it considering she giggled. A lot.

"Ooooh, you're so cute!" I nuzzled her face and turned to face the food.

I was halfway towards the promise land aka the Fondue when Edward slapped my hand away and giving me a withering look.

I gave him the most innocent look I could muster before kissing him. "Oh, you know you love me." I griped.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I do." He reached for the Pesto and placed a roll on a paper plate he packed for me then doing the same with the Roast Beef and Blue and then placed a small portion of Potato Salad on my plate. He handed it to me with a spoon which I quickly rewarded with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, I think that's better than Potato Salad." I winked at him then he proceeded to take Sylvie off my lap after filling up Sylvie's plate with Mashed Potato and feeding it to her. Although he did have some problem because she kept on spitting it out.

Whenever Edward complained, she keeps on giggling and spraying spit everywhere. It was honestly disgusting but I'd be lying if I said it didn't look cute as fuck.

"C'mon, kid. Help me out here." He gently fed Sylvie before Sylvie spat it out slowly creating more of a mess than ever. "No, no, no, no, Sylvie! Sweetie, don't spit it out! Come on, I'll give you a cuddly toy if you do! I promise." Sylvie just laughed at him and kept creating a puddle of gross while I sat off to the side, laughing the living shit out of me.

"Bella, don't laugh. Please help me!" I finally took mercy at him so I put down my plate and took the food out of Edward's hands.

"Come here, Sylvie. Hmm this is good." I ate a little of it and man, did it taste great so I slowly brought it over to her mouth and waited patiently for her to open it. When she did I gently placed the tiny spoon in her mouth while complimenting her.

When she didn't spit it out, I turned to look at Edward with a smug smile on my face.

Then Sylvie decided to be a _great _girl and sprayed saliva all over me.

"At least she ate it." I grumbled.

Edward just laughed at me while pulling me close and kissing my head. "Yeah, at least she did."

I playfully pushed him off me but Sylvie the ever attention-whore she is (and I meant that in a non-offensive way) decided that she wanted in on the fun too.

"Ma!"

What a way to kill a libido, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanna thank you guys for being so damn awesome! For sticking with me and my sailor mouth, for following, for favorit'ing and loads of other stuff.  
><strong>

**And to these people who reviewed! I love you!  
><strong>

HeavenlyAngel34

Matthias Stormcrow

CupCakeClaudis

Ur fan

babybaby15

RheaLeigh

DizzyIzzyCullen

iluvtwilight60

edwardandbella4eva

EBRAJERCECULLEN 130

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_"Drip drap  
>Peeling back the skin of summer<br>Autumns, everything aligns  
>Inside out and I'm without<br>My heart is always running out of time  
>Always running out of time<em>

_I have to know_  
><em>If you'll float away with me<em>  
><em>The faster I go<em>  
><em>The further away it seems you get<em>  
><em>Are we floating nowhere yet."<em>

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

_I knew you'd come to your senses soon enough._

"Alice." She dropped out of the tree as I said her name.

"Brother. Great plan. You've learned." I rolled my eyes at her wink.

"Is she going to say yes?" I asked pleadingly.

I swear I'm gonna go out of my mind if she doesn't.

"Hmm?" She looked at me after scanning the tree line. "Oh no, you're gonna find out like everybody else does."

I sighed, knowing that she won't budge whatever I say. Or do.

"Okay. Can you at least get out of here so I can get a hold of my nerves?"

"Sure. I won't feel offended in the least bit that you just shooed me away cause you think I'm annoying." She said with a pout.

Guilt trip.

Typical.

"Bye, Ali." I waved at her direction as she huffed and walked out of the forest.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RI-_

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Officer Reynolds?"

"Yes. Uhm, we need you to come to the station quickly.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

Please don't tell me that they found Sylvie's bastard of a father.

Sylvie whimpered as if she could sense my distress.

"We'll be fine. I won't let him take you."

I picked my phone from my pocket then pressed the first number on speed dial.

"Hey, baby. Can you come get us please?"

_"I thought you and the girls are going shopping?"_

"Yeah, I thought so too but something came up."

_"What happened?"_

"Officer Reynolds called. We need to go to Seattle. Can you?"

_"I'm on my way. Yes, I'll tell them."_

"Hurry."

I pressed the end button, placed my new phone at Sylvie's drawer then waited for Edward.

After a moment (or 15) I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and press me against him.

"Are you worried?" He asked.

"Unless Charlie got shot then no." I wiggled Sylv's little fingers and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go little lady, we gotta go."

* * *

><p>"Officer Reynolds."<p>

"Miss Swan, I believe I have something that might interest you." _Is it sex? With Edward?_

"Yes... And?"

"It's over here." I looked at Edward with the brow raised and he just shrugged.

We walked a little to the back when Edward stiffened and, wait a second... _Is that barking?_

"Ma!" Sylvie spewed out.

"It's okay, Sylvie, I'm here." Or something._  
><em>

She leaned away from me and grasped the air. "Ma! Ma!" she went back to me and patted my face. "MA! MA! MA!"

"OKAY! MA!" I walked into the room and realized that Edward wasn't with me.

"Are you coming or what?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No, thanks, I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

I so wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was the cutest lion type Chow-Chow I ever saw and apparently that was who "Ma" is.

"Is that who you've been searching for?" I cooed at Sylvie. "Come on then, let's meet your pal."

I walked over to the caged little guy and signaled for the man in suit to take him out.

"Hi, boy. How's it hangin'?" I patted his head and he offered up his paw at me. _So. fucking. cute._

I shook his paw and wiggled it while Sylvie kept on petting him. I turned over his tag and muttered "Max."

I looked at Officer Reynolds and asked if he has the papers.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"So we get to keep him then?" I beamed at Sylvie.

"Well, yes... I can send you the papers tomorrow."

"Whoa, wait. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Damn it, Edward I swear if you don't shut up, I'm locking my window indefinitely." I leveled him with a glare and he visibly gulped.

"I was just gonna say I don't think it's a good idea for you to send the papers tomorrow when you can take care of it today." He stuttered.

Max barked at Edward loudly and Edward's lips were curling up into a snarl.

_This is gonna be wicked._

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely one of my better chapters. Absolutely no clutter and straight to fucking with Edward.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Sup dudes? :) Watchin' Kung Fu Panda with my bro. Po Po got himself in a bit of a mess, did he not?**

**Lol anyway, I wanna thank everybody who followed, favorit'ed and or reviewed BBB. I'm thinking about re-writing Operation Retaliate, what do you guys think? Well what do you, people who have read it, think?**

**Well lemme know in the review box doooown over there or you can PM me ;)**

**Here are the people who I just wanna line up from one end to the other and kiss :) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

MyZebraWillEatYou

iluvtwilight60

Rhee16

Ur Fan

Matthias Stormcrow

DizzyIzzyCullen

**Thank you so much and to those who favorite'd and follow'ed. LOVEYA'LL!**

**OH YEAH! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! SUPPORT AND VOTE FOR CASSADEE POPE (twitter: CassadeePope and her coach **

** blakeshelton yep THE Blake Shelton!) on NBC's THE VOICE! Download her songs on iTunes cause it counts as a vote and vote for her on your **

**phone 10 TIMES! [1-855-864-2308] Remember EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**

**I've loved her since Hey Monday. I remember being crazy and shit with the whole downloading their album. She's amazing, I swear. You won't regret it.**

**That's all. So yeah... Read on :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: VEGAS (by All Time Low)<strong>

**BPOV**

_"_So what you're saying is the reason this kiddy over here calls me 'Mama' is because I look like Aunty Layla?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm afraid that's the only reason I can come up with." Carlisle smiled at me sheepishly.

"Eh, good enough. But do you think she's ever gonna stop calling me 'Mama'?." I looked at Sylvie in my arm checking her fingers out as if she hadn't seen any of it ever.

Well, yeah, maybe she haven't but whatever.

"It's not impossible but at this age, it's gonna be hard to shake it off 'cause she's just starting to learn."

"Alrighty. Now I have to go." I shifted Sylvie to my other arm cause the muscles on my left arm are screaming at me to drop her. "Dang, S. You're heavy."

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"Home. I have to talk to Pops before he dives into the 'who's this what' thingy and grab Sylvie's stuff."

"I thought it was just you, Charlie and Sylvie?" He asked, perplexed.

"Exactly." I wasn't saying it was a hard shit to do but fuck if that shit ain't boring, I'll give up my left boob. The fact that it's only the three of us being left with the properties and whatnot is the reason itself why it's so... irritating. You have to listen to those lawyers drone on and on. If you react, they'll say it's customary.

Whatever.

I passed Sylvie to Edward then went up to his room to grab my bag then went into the room next to Edward's which used to be vacant is now sporting a very baby-ish vibe it being Sylvie's room and all then took her necessities since I bet she'll be spending more time here with Esme than with my Dad to take more than what's necessary.

"Okay, all done. Let's go." I announced as I descended from the stairs. Carlisle quickly took hold of my stuff and I beamed at him.

"Thanks, Doc." I said cheekily. He mussed my hair and I swatted his hand away in mock irritation.

"You're welcome, kid."

"Dad! We're home." With Sylvie on my arm and a Jamaican Patty on my hand I pushed the door close with my foot before taking a bite out of my patty.

I heard a thump as the door hit something, or should I say some_one._

"Oh my gosh, I'm fo forry, Edward. I fowgot you were vere!" He pushed the door open with an amused smirk gracing his face.

"It's alright, love." He tilted his head towards me before knocking on it a little. "See? No foul." He winked at me and I laughed before my laughter turned into complete mortification as some lose dry shell of the patty flew out of my mouth along with some spit directly into my boyfriend's face which had been spit-less 2 seconds ago.

"Oh, shit." I stood there with wide eyes and my hand covering my agape mouth while Edward squinted his right eye where my spit thought it was a dartboard.

"Hey, kids." _Oh thank God. Dad! _

"Dad, here take her."

"O-kay, what's happenin'?"

I passed a giggling Sylvie to him then wiped my DNA off of my boyfriend. "I am _so _sorry, baby."

He placed the bags on the floor then gently pushed my hand that was frantically wiping at his face before pecking my lips. "It's okay, alright?"

He picked up the bags again then walked towards the direction of the stairs to place our things inside, throwing Charlie his usual polite 'Good afternoon' to my ever overdramatic father.

"Er, what just happened?" My dad asked from his usual seat in the recliner with Sylvie on his lap, playing with his 'stache.

I sighed before taking a seat on the loveseat then placed both my hands on my face in sheer humiliation.

"I spit on my boyfriend." I moaned before tossing my head up high, letting the back of the couch support it.

"Oh. Wow." I spread my left hand's fingers open, taking a peek at Charlie then raised my eyebrows at him. _Wasn't he supposed to be saying something like 'It's alright, kid. Happens to anyone.'_ to me?

I groaned loudly in shame.

I heard a melodious laughter ring from the doorway to the living room.

I removed both my hands completely to give him the stink eye. "What?" I asked indignantly.

He walked over to me in perfect grace before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I told you it was fine, Bella."

I groaned again but louder this time. "It was embarrassing, Edward! You're not feeling what I'm feeling right now!" I exclaimed dramatically.

He raised his eyebrows at me telling me how ridiculous I am being right now.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'm overreacting—"

"Maybe?"

"Cut me off again, I'm gonna castrate you."

"Jesus, Bella." He laughed and I couldn't help laughing with him too as I looked directly into his eyes.

_Man, I love this guy._

"Uhm, me and Sylvie are gonna go to the kitchen to uh..." Charlie didn't finish his sentence as he walked out with his back against the wall. Obviously the intimacy between Edward and I was making him uncomfortable.

"I love you." Edward whispered before placing a knee-knocking, single most passionate kiss he gives out and I revel at the fact that I'm the only one who will ever be at the receiving end of it.

"I love you, too." I stuttered, a little out of breath.

"I'm gonna go now. Go spend the day with your father. I'll be back tonight, love." He kissed my forehead before turning to go into the kitchen. He's probably saying goodbye to Sylvie.

I walked into the kitchen to see Edward cuddling with Sylvie, looking like he doesn't wanna let go. I don't blame him. The kid holds a special place in everyone's heart. Real charmer, if you ask me.

I look at them and I felt an emotion burst into me so intense, it was unbearable.

_I want that with him._

I want to be able to look at them like that everyday and call him my husband.

My heart breaks at the impossibility and my very soul calls out into whoever can answer my question.

_Why not?_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me. R&amp;R'ing means faster updates my lovelies.<strong>

**I love my playlist, I really, really do. It's got great timing and great bands. Maybe if you like, I'd set up a playlist for every chapter or I can post the lyrics that hit home. Tell me, tell me so I can do it after video taping the music vid for my project. Ughhh :(**

**Anyway, I want you guys to know that when I write, it comes along to me and I don't plan ahead. I just... write and let the words flow through me. I don't even know I'm doing it half the time.**

**I love you guys. Thanks for reading :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR CASSADEE! We're TEAM BLAKE, alright?**

**(Although you can't vote yet cause it's not yet open but you guys know what I mean, right?) Thanks again! :***

**Talk to me on Twitter if you wanna: izzymedown**

**I haven't been on cause it's so fucking boring over there. Make me happy review, vote, tweet.**

**LOTSA LOVE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To those who reviewed, followed, put BBB on their communities and favorite'd. THANK YOU LOTS!**

**Especially to those who stuck around with me:**

**Ur fan ****(Hey, hope the exams went well, girl :*)**

**DizzyIzzyCullen**

**CupCakeClaudis ****(THANKS! HUGS!)**

**Matthias Stormcrow ****(btw, I haven't forgotten our little guessing game.)**

**iluvtwilight60**

**and others who I forgot the names of I'm sorry I'm a little banged up with almost no sleep.**

**To be honest, reading your reviews prompted me to write again. Thank you, thank you so much!**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_"You've got a big mouth and_

_You should've shut it._

_Yeah, you should've shut it in the first place."_

_ -We Are The In Crowd_

"Hey, little dudette, you ready?" I cooed.

Today is the day. Today is the _fucking _day. Today is the _fucking **fucking **_day. Today is the fu- Okay I'll stop.

Remember when I said I was going to go shopping with the evil sprite? Well, today's the day and let me tell you, I am dreading it. Not only am I going shopping with that energy burner, I also have a running bet with Emmett.

You see, that pack of muscles insulted me yesterday. I know, right? Edward didn't even punch his brother for it, that fucker. Emmett said that I was a weakling, which I most definitely am not. I have a weak spot, you know. I don't like insults and I've got a big mouth which usually gets me in trouble.

Now I'm _not _just going shopping with the fairy princess, I'm also going to go shopping with fucking Emmett. Don't worry though, he doesn't want a fitness fight cause God knows I am not going to win running around the mall nonstop against a vampire with no breaks, instead he wants a battle of wills. He wants to know who is going to last longer without complaining and since I run my mouth without thinking, I said yes without flinching or thinking about the consequences. Smart, right? And Edward didn't clam his hand around my mouth. Again, that fucker.

So now, here I am, wedged between Alice and Rosalie with Sylvie on my lap in Edward's Volvo with Emmett driving and Esme on the passenger seat.

"Bella, get that look off your face. It's gonna get stuck that way if you don't." Alice admonished while retouching her lipgloss.

"Oh, really? I better make it good then," I twisted my face into an odd look, eyes crossed and lips pulled into a slanting position and pulled my face closer to her.

"Ew." Alice complained with a grimace then pushed my face away.

"Grow up, Bella."

"Make me." Then stuck my tongue out... In a mature way, of course, I'm a respectable young woman, contrary to popular belief.

"What is this I hear? Is Bella complaining already? Oh this is gonna be easy." Emmett assed in from the front seat. He's really serious about this bet, you know. Considering he just cashed in his boys' day off with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, I'm assuming it's going to be a close fight.

"No, Emmett, I am not complaining. I am perfectly happy and content here. See?" I showed him my best impression of a serial killer so he'd see how murderously happy I am about my situation.

"That's the spirit, Bella." Alice cheered beside me. I swear, holding back my violent tendencies around these douchebags is the greatest struggle ever. I grit my teeth in a fake smile then growled at Alice under my breath to which she responded to with a flying kiss. She is enjoying my pain way too much.

As we got to the mall, I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

"Don't you think you're being over-dramatic?" Rosalie quipped as we got out of the car.

"Rosalie, you're a tireless vampire with years to practice patience, I'm an 18 year old hormonal girl with violent tendencies. I think we have a different definition of over-dramatic." I replied with an eyeroll.

"Careful with those eyes, I just might catch your 'violent tendencies' as you so eloquently put it and pull those out."

"Sorry, Rose, my dad already beat you to that threat." I winked.

"Okay, we're hear." Alice exclaimed in a voice a little too high pitched for me. I guess it annoyed Sylvie too since she whimpered and patted her ears.

I pulled Sylvie up to my face to cuddle her and kiss her cute little cheeks.

"...things for Sylv. Got it?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head and turned to face Alice who was glaring at me. She strode to me, grabbed Sylvie, gave her to Esme who placed her on the stroller then yanked me violently towards the mall entrance.

"Jeez, Alice, I might need that arm someday to, oh I don't know, strangle the life out of you." I muttered.

"Oh I'm sure." She bit back at me.

_Here we go, _I thought drily.

* * *

><p>"Alice..." I wheezed. Okay, wheeze is such a strong word, more like panted out. "I can't take this anymore."<p>

I could hear Emmett's ears clapping in delight with my complain. Little did he know...

"We haven't gone to the furniture store yet. I _need _to look at things for Sylvie _right now_." I saw Emmett's smile turn to a grimace. I smirked at him and he just glared at me. Damn, that glare looks like it has a promise attached to it. And not the sunshine and rainbows too.

Alice clapped her evil little hands and smiled her evil little smile then said in her evil little voice that it was a good plan with an evil little glint in her evil little eyes. Yes, everything about Alice is evil but damn, if she doesn't scare me.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"At the end of the day, Emmett, you're still a man and I am a chick. No matter how much I hate going shopping, it's practically embedded in my DNA to at <em>least <em>pretend to like it."

Emmett dropped out the moment I suggested Victoria's Secret. Knowing Emmett, you'd probably think he'd be eager to see lacy bras and g-strings but he wasn't exactly willing to go with his _mother _of all people. Plus he didn't get the breaks that I had. You'd think that the 10th bathroom break under an hour would be suspicious but none of them could actually do anything about it.

"We talked about the bet, Emmett and its rules," I cooed while rubbing my nose against Sylvie's as she laughed. "But we never did discuss what the reward was for the victor." I continued. Placing Sylvie in the playpen in the middle of the room with every stuffed toy (nothing that would cause allergy, of course) imaginable a little girl would want then turned around to face Emmett with my hands on my hips.

With a defeated sigh, Emmett conceded.

"Name your price, little sister."

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**HI! HI! HI! You guys are the best bunch. I swear :D**

**ANYWAY I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT WHEN I EDITED THIS STORY, I FORGOT TO PROOF READ AND I WAS STUCK BETWEEN 1 YR. OLD OR 9 MONTHS FOR SYLVIE AND IT'S ACTUALLY 9 MONTHS! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE :)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITE'D AND FOLLOWED.**

**And thanks to these lovely people who reviewed. :)**

**Ur Fan**: Haha good to know I'm not the only one :))

**psychovampirefreak**: Thank you :)

**DizzyIzzyCullen**: Good to know :) Even though I suck shit with updates, you're still there being awesome as ever :)

**Sunshine72**: Welcome :) Hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me I suck ;)

**iluvtwilight60**: Thanks :) I hope this lives up to your expectations ;)

**babybaby15**: Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it :)

**Matthias Stormcrow**: Thanks :)

**CupCakeClaudis**: Heeey chick who watched Paramore unlike me :( :)) Thanks :)

**naruto and twilight fan33**: Hi! :)

**tiffyboocullenjonas**: Aww thank you :) I'm glad you like it :)

**Here's the next chapter. :) :) :) :)**

**R&R people.**

**Oh and if you wanna see what Max looks like you can go to my profile to check it out ;)**

**Sorry if it's short. It's 3am and I'm dying over here.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>BABY BUBBLY BLUES<strong>

**CHAPTER 13: MY PARADISE (by All Time Low)**

_Come with me, I'll take you there_

_To a place where we don't have to care,_

_We'll sit and watch the world go by,_

_Welcome to my paradise_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Sit, Max! Stop running! Emmett, don't eat the dog!"

Max ran directly into me and knocked me over the couch I landed on with a loud oof.

Max stood up and walked away. Edward reached his hand over and I gratefully took it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm swell." I replied sarcastically. I took Sylvie off his hands and slipped the towel off my shoulder then handed it to Edward.

"Come on, Maxxie, let's go outside." I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together for him to follow it.

"Hey, hun, can you please get Max's food? His bowl is in the kitchen. Thank y-" Edward flashed in front of me with the bowl in hand and the food inside. "-ou."

I sat down on the deck chair which is silly since the sun rarely makes an appearance and gave Sylvie to Edward.

"Go play with Edward, baby."

"Edaw. Up, up!" She's been copying everything I say since yesterday and the thing that stuck the most was 'up, up'.

"You're so smart. Already saying my name." Edward cooed while lifting Sylvie above his head.

Apparently we were so distracted by Sylvie that we didn't notice that Max wasn't eating anymore and had already made his way to Edward.

With Sylv in mid-air and the unmistakable trickling sound of a dog peeing on his pants, his face was hilarious!

"Max!" I gasped.

Sylvie on the other hand was thoroughly entertained by the whole thing. She was just clapping and screaming "Ma! Ma!" Over and over again.

The family was cackling in the background but I could hardly concentrate on them with my own snickers forcing its way out of my mouth.

Without my permission, I swear.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm sure it'd be funny when I drain him of his blood."

I bitched my brow at him and he immediately backtracked.

Yep, I definitely wear the pants in this relationship.

Take that fucker!

"If I could. Which I wouldn't. Because you know, this is Sylvie's dog. And I don't harm dogs."

"Nice save." I went over to Edward's side to pick up Maxxie.

"Did this mean man scare you?" I asked in a baby-shit-talk-thingy voice cause dogs dig that shit.

Just ask Jacob.

He barked at me-Max not Jacob-as if he understood what I said.

I think he was trying to say _'Yeah that dude's a real asshole.'_

"He did, didn't he?" I cooed and Maxxie did that adorable tiny whimpering thing that even Edward could not fucking compete.

"Edward you have to say sorry." I demanded.

He looked at me in disbelief and spluttered out, "Bella, you've got to be kidding me! He peed on me!"

"Yeah, but you scared him!"

"He's a dog, why are we even discussing this?"

"Just say sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"There," I walked over to him and patted him on the cheek while he stared at me, flabbergasted. "That wasn't too hard, now is it? Come on Maxxie, let's get your cute little self fed while Mr. Grumpy cleans himself."

Edward looked at Sylvie in his arms and exclaimed, "Can you believe her?"

"Don't poison her mind, Edward. We girls have to stick together, right Sylv?" I looked at them both while squatting on the ground and smoothing Max's hair over as he ate.

Sylvie rolled her eyes as if she could understand what we were talking about and grasped the air where her stuffed toy named that she named 'Daw' after hearing Edward and I tell her that it was a 'dog' then proceeded to curl into Edward's arms where she slept comfortably.


	14. Chapter 14

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Hey! Thanks =) It means a lot.**

**Matthias Stormcrow****: Thanks =)**

**CrazyCrimMind: Aww thank you =)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite'd/followed!**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_"You've got the spark I've been lookin' for_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_And sing it, oh, oh_

_Yeah, all we need, so here we go"_

_-Boys Like Girls_

"Hey," Edward appeared as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey." I twisted to give him a peck on the lips. "Sylvie still asleep?"

"Yes. How's your new slave doing?" He asked with amusement.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" I whistled to get Emmett's attention. "Hey, Emmett! How's dog sh-" Edward clamped down his hand on my mouth before I could finish talking. Oh, so now he wants to stop me.

Fucker.

Since he wouldn't let up on my mouth, I darted my tongue out to lick his hand.

"Bella, that's gross." He wiped my slobber on his jeans with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You didn't mind when I was exchanging that with you directly down your throat." I winked, feeling a wicked grin spread on my face.

Edward's grossed out expression morphed into a lazy grin. "No, I suppose I didn't."

I jumped when I heard Emmett wolf whistling at us across the yard. "Hell, Little B, that was the worst pick up line I've heard."

"Piss off, Emmett."

"Had I known you flirt like _that_ I would've offered my services." He laughed.

"Yeah and had I known you clean dog shit like a sissy I would've thrown the game for you." I bit back.

Emmett losing the game was probably heaven sent. After Maxx's little stunt with Edward, I was now stuck with cleaning up after the dog but since Emmett couldn't brave seeing a few bras with his mom, I am now absolved of the horrendous task. Maxx, being the little angel he was scattered his poop all over the yard. Esme was horrified when she saw it. It was like a bomb exploded, I swear . A shitty bomb.

Maxx trotted over to me with his tongue lolling out the side of his head. I squatted down and cuddled the cute little dog. "Good boy." I whispered.

Edward backed away the moment Maxx moved to our direction.

"What's wrong, Edward? Come here and give Maxx a little love."

"Remember the last time your dog decided to give me a little love? It resulted into me smelling like wet dog." He scrunched his face up in disgust as he shook his leg a little, as if it was still wet by Maxx's pee.

"You're such a chick." I complained. I heard Emmett chortled at the comment.

"You're just realizing that now, Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

Seriously though, these people have some major privacy issues. I should probably call in a family meeting.

"You sure there's no refunds on this one?" I said.

"That's what you get for falling for the wrong Cullen." Jasper flexed his muscles then winked at me. I walked over to where he was sitting then I placed my hands on his biceps.

"Wow, Jasper these are really…" I pretended to widen my eyes in disbelief then let my hand fall off. "Unimpressive. Damn, girl, you should start hitting the gym. With that kind of hair you look like the lead singer from Nickelback." I snickered.

"Stop humiliating my boyfriend, Bella. It's not his fault he's a little womanly." Alice added in.

Jasper's scowled at me, giving me the evil eye which made me laugh harder.

"Really, Bella, you have got to stop pissing all the boys. You'll be on the receiving end of a lot of embarrassment for this." Rosalie said from behind one of her magazines. I swear it's like she never cares.

"I can take 'em. And besides I've got Esme. Right, mom?" I screamed.

"Yes, honey." I smirked triumphantly. "Now go check on the baby. I think she's done digesting."

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Derek is no**** Romeo****: **Thanks!

**DizzyIzzyCullen: **Thank youuuuuuu! =))

**Now...**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_"I am afraid right now_  
><em>I don't wanna let you down<em>  
><em>And I am the one who can't be saved<em>  
><em>The only thing I say<em>  
><em>I am afraid right now<em>  
><em>What if I can't get out?<em>  
><em>What if I don't want to be saved?<em>  
><em>This is me afraid."<em>

_-Yellowcard_

I heard the sobs before I went was even in the vicinity of her home.

"Bells?" Charlie muttered, knocking on the door apprehensively.

Bella's cries receded then she took in a shaky breath. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I'll bring Sylvia over to the Cullen's today, okay? Just go directly to school. You don't have to worry about... That." Her Dad finished awkwardly.

She gave out a tinkling laugh that ended with a shaky breath and shouted, "Okay, Dad."

"Is he going to pick you up today?" Charlie kept talking through the door.

"No, Dad. I'm going to take the truck today."

"Well, be safe, okay?" He shouted, padding down the stairs.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

My heart clenched a little more as I imagined the tiny tears in her eyes that she so desperately pushes back in.

Standing beside the tree that I climbed up so many times to sneak into her room, I saw her standing there, looking down at me. She didn't do anything, she didn't tell me to go away or go to her. She just stared at me. Her eyes void of any warmth or the love that usually shines through them whenever she looks at me.

The coward that I am, I ran away.

Away from her emotionless eyes.

Away from her cold demeanor.

Away from the pain I caused.

Away from the insignificant problem I couldn't face.

* * *

><p>"You're going with me whether you like it or not, Edward."<p>

Already too drained to fight her, I let her drag me to the one place I couldn't escape her.

The whole drive to the school, Alice kept hurdling insults at me and pointedly ignored me like I wasn't even in the car. Which is kind of impossible since we were the only two in there and she was in the passenger seat which Bella usually occupied.

I heard the onslaught of vindictive thoughts and whispers of "trouble in paradise" when Alice and I arrived without Bella.

"Alice." I spat out through clenched teeth. "Don't do this to me."

"Man up, asshole. God knows you need it to fight for your girl." She sneered.

As Alice and I went to our respective rooms, I stood in front of mine a lot longer than I needed to. Students went around me with curious glances alternating between Bella and I.

"Do you think they broke up?" A redhead whispered to her friend beside her, looking up at me from her lashes. Sickening.

"Who? Him and Bella? I don't know." Thankfully, her friend was genuinely clueless about us. In her mind, our relationship was of no consequence to her. A little harsh but a breath of fresh air, nonetheless.

"Go ask him!" The other one replied ecstatically.

"What? No! Are you kidding me? What if they _did _break up? Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

I was still standing in front of the door, watching Bella through the eyes of another student while opening up my ears to the conversation around me.

She was seated at her usual chair beside me, looking out at the window with an aimless look in her eye. I could see dark circles under her eyes and swollen lids that meant she didn't really get much sleep last night.

"I just wanted to know." The spiteful girl said petulantly with her lips pouted thinking that it was attractive.

"Then you go ask him. Even if it was over for Bella, you obviously can't say the same for the other one. Look at him, Natalie, he's obviously petrified of coming in here."

I scowled at the thought of our relationship being over. No.

_Ehem._

"Class is about to start, Cullen."

Without acknowledging Mr. Berty, I reluctantly walked into the room. I saw Bella stiffen at my presence as I sat down next to her.

Not being able to take it any longer, I spoke to her. "Hi."

I wanted to slap myself at my first word.

_Hi? Really, Cullen? You screw up and you tell her "Hi"? You're such a fucking idiot.  
><em>

"Hi." She whispered back.

She said hi to me.

She said hi. What should I do?

Fuck, what should I do?

I was about to ask her to lunch when Mr. Berty started to talk.

The rest of the day pretty much went by in the same fashion. Either someone interrupts us or I choke. It's mostly the latter though.

The bell rang, signaling lunch and Bella was gathering her things.

"I can carry that." I offered.

"I'm not an invalid, Edward." She said flatly, still fixing her goddamn things.

"I wasn't-"

"I know." She sighed. She ran her hand through her perfectly disheveled hair. My lips twitched a little at the habit she picked up from me. God, I love her.

I really need to fix this.

"Are you seating with us today?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of what she was going to say.

She smiled lightly, the one she _never _used on me. My gut dropped at my feet.

"Not today, Edward." With that she walked around me, headed to the cafeteria.

**_Dumbass, go after her._**

The girl from Mr. Berty's class mentally shouted at me. I looked behind me to see her pretending to fix her things.

As I ran from the room, I made a mental note to do something nice from this girl.

Like know her name so I can stop calling her "the/this/that girl".

"Bella!" I shouted out.

Her steps faltered a little but kept walking like she didn't here me.

"Bella!" I called out louder, hoping someone would stop her so that she'd have no excuse.

She continued through the doors, heading straight for the line to buy her lunch.

I ran to her, cutting off the guy that was supposed to be behind her.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I'm sorry, you can move in front of me if you'd like." Bella apologized. I could see she was starting to get pissed at me.

Maybe I need to tone it down a notch.

"Thanks."

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. Of course Bella would get another admirer for letting a guy cut ahead of her on the lunch line for god's sake.

"No. You, go away." I flicked him a hundred bucks and he went scurrying away but not before asking Bella to call him.

I pushed him a tad too hard that he stumbled a little.

"What the hell, Edward?"

"I just want to talk to you, baby, please. I want to apologize." I begged pathetically.

What is it with this girl that she brings me to my knees every single time?

"If I give you one hundred dollars, will you go away?" She smartassed at me, giving me a sarcastic smile.

"No." I replied in an equally annoying voice with that same fucking smile. She grabbed her lunch then walked away from me. For the second damned time today. "If I double your money, will you talk to me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me venomously. I have a feeling _my _offer wasn't as funny or as smart as hers. Although I have no idea why.

I am so confused.

"I _don't _want your money, Edward." Someone's extra hormonal today.

"Okay, okay." I raised my arms in surrender. "Just...Sit with us today."

She stopped in the middle of the bustling cafeteria, oblivious all the eyes on us.

I wasn't. It's starting to make my skin crawl.

And my nerves are semi-numb.

She opened her mouth to reply when Jessica hollered her name from across the room.

"I'm sorry, Jessica asked me to sit with her today." She lied.

"You do know we have _every _class together right? I haven't left your side for a minute... Or second." I said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah."

**_Don't let her sit there, Edward._**

"What do you want me to do, Alice? She won't let me stop her." I whispered so low only she could hear me.

Bella gave me a questioning look and I just smiled at her.

She looked across the room at Alice then rolled her eyes at the both of us.

"I'll be at the table if you need me." She said offhandedly.

"I need you now." I said, hopeful and she gave me a scathing look in return.

"You know what I mean."

With that she padded off to Jessica and her cronies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorite'd.**

**LOVE YA'LL!**

**DizzyIzzyCullen****: Hey! Thanks =) It means a lot.**

**Matthias Stormcrow****: Thanks =)**

**CrazyCrimMind****: Aww thank you =)**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_"You've got the spark I've been lookin' for_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_And sing it, oh, oh_

_Yeah, all we need, so here we go"_

_-Boys Like Girls_

"Hey," Edward appeared as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey." I twisted to give him a peck on the lips. "Sylvie still asleep?"

"Yes. How's your new slave doing?" He asked with amusement.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask him?" I whistled to get Emmett's attention. "Hey, Emmett! How's dog sh-" Edward clamped down his hand on my mouth before I could finish talking. Oh, so now he wants to stop me.

Fucker.

Since he wouldn't let up on my mouth, I darted my tongue out to lick his hand.

"Bella, that's gross." He wiped my slobber on his jeans with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You didn't mind when I was exchanging that with you directly down your throat." I winked, feeling a wicked grin spread on my face.

Edward's grossed out expression morphed into a lazy grin. "No, I suppose I didn't."

I jumped when I heard Emmett wolf whistling at us across the yard. "Hell, Little B, that was the worst pick up line I've heard."

"Piss off, Emmett."

"Had I known you flirt like _that_ I would've offered my services." He laughed.

"Yeah and had I known you clean dog shit like a sissy I would've thrown the game for you." I bit back.

Emmett losing the game was probably heaven sent. After Maxx's little stunt with Edward, I was now stuck with cleaning up after the dog but since Emmett couldn't brave seeing a few bras with his mom, I am now absolved of the horrendous task. Maxx, being the little angel he was scattered his poop all over the yard. Esme was horrified when she saw it. It was like a bomb exploded, I swear . A shitty bomb.

Maxx trotted over to me with his tongue lolling out the side of his head. I squatted down and cuddled the cute little dog. "Good boy." I whispered.

Edward backed away the moment Maxx moved to our direction.

"What's wrong, Edward? Come here and give Maxx a little love."

"Remember the last time your dog decided to give me a little love? It resulted into me smelling like wet dog." He scrunched his face up in disgust as he shook his leg a little, as if it was still wet by Maxx's pee.

"You're such a chick." I complained. I heard Emmett chortled at the comment.

"You're just realizing that now, Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

Seriously though, these people have some major privacy issues. I should probably call in a family meeting.

"You sure there's no refunds on this one?" I said.

"That's what you get for falling for the wrong Cullen." Jasper flexed his muscles then winked at me. I walked over to where he was sitting then I placed my hands on his biceps.

"Wow, Jasper these are really…" I pretended to widen my eyes in disbelief then let my hand fall off. "Unimpressive. Damn, girl, you should start hitting the gym. With that kind of hair you look like the lead singer from Nickelback." I snickered.

"Stop humiliating my boyfriend, Bella. It's not his fault he's a little womanly." Alice added in.

Jasper's scowled at me, giving me the evil eye which made me laugh harder.

"Really, Bella, you have got to stop pissing all the boys. You'll be on the receiving end of a lot of embarrassment for this." Rosalie said from behind one of her magazines. I swear it's like she never cares.

"I can take 'em. And besides I've got Esme. Right, mom?" I screamed.

"Yes, honey." I smirked triumphantly. "Now go check on the baby. I think she's done digesting."

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Derek is no**** Romeo****: **Thanks!

**DizzyIzzyCullen: **Thank youuuuuuu! =))

**Now...**

**EDITED: 10-02-14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_"I am afraid right now_  
><em>I don't wanna let you down<em>  
><em>And I am the one who can't be saved<em>  
><em>The only thing I say<em>  
><em>I am afraid right now<em>  
><em>What if I can't get out?<em>  
><em>What if I don't want to be saved?<em>  
><em>This is me afraid."<em>

_-Yellowcard_

I heard the sobs before I went was even in the vicinity of her home.

"Bells?" Charlie muttered, knocking on the door apprehensively.

Bella's cries receded then she took in a shaky breath. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I'll bring Sylvia over to the Cullen's today, okay? Just go directly to school. You don't have to worry about... That." Her Dad finished awkwardly.

She gave out a tinkling laugh that ended with a shaky breath and shouted, "Okay, Dad."

"Is he going to pick you up today?" Charlie kept talking through the door.

"No, Dad. I'm going to take the truck today."

"Well, be safe, okay?" He shouted, padding down the stairs.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

My heart clenched a little more as I imagined the tiny tears in her eyes that she so desperately pushes back in.

Standing beside the tree that I climbed up so many times to sneak into her room, I saw her standing there, looking down at me. She didn't do anything, she didn't tell me to go away or go to her. She just stared at me. Her eyes void of any warmth or the love that usually shines through them whenever she looks at me.

The coward that I am, I ran away.

Away from her emotionless eyes.

Away from her cold demeanor.

Away from the pain I caused.

Away from the insignificant problem I couldn't face.

* * *

><p>"You're going with me whether you like it or not, Edward."<p>

Already too drained to fight her, I let her drag me to the one place I couldn't escape her.

The whole drive to the school, Alice kept hurdling insults at me and pointedly ignored me like I wasn't even in the car. Which is kind of impossible since we were the only two in there and she was in the passenger seat which Bella usually occupied.

I heard the onslaught of vindictive thoughts and whispers of "trouble in paradise" when Alice and I arrived without Bella.

"Alice." I spat out through clenched teeth. "Don't do this to me."

"Man up, asshole. God knows you need it to fight for your girl." She sneered.

As Alice and I went to our respective rooms, I stood in front of mine a lot longer than I needed to. Students went around me with curious glances alternating between Bella and I.

"Do you think they broke up?" A redhead whispered to her friend beside her, looking up at me from her lashes. Sickening.

"Who? Him and Bella? I don't know." Thankfully, her friend was genuinely clueless about us. In her mind, our relationship was of no consequence to her. A little harsh but a breath of fresh air, nonetheless.

"Go ask him!" The other one replied ecstatically.

"What? No! Are you kidding me? What if they _did _break up? Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

I was still standing in front of the door, watching Bella through the eyes of another student while opening up my ears to the conversation around me.

She was seated at her usual chair beside me, looking out at the window with an aimless look in her eye. I could see dark circles under her eyes and swollen lids that meant she didn't really get much sleep last night.

"I just wanted to know." The spiteful girl said petulantly with her lips pouted thinking that it was attractive.

"Then you go ask him. Even if it was over for Bella, you obviously can't say the same for the other one. Look at him, Natalie, he's obviously petrified of coming in here."

I scowled at the thought of our relationship being over. No.

_Ehem._

"Class is about to start, Cullen."

Without acknowledging Mr. Berty, I reluctantly walked into the room. I saw Bella stiffen at my presence as I sat down next to her.

Not being able to take it any longer, I spoke to her. "Hi."

I wanted to slap myself at my first word.

_Hi? Really, Cullen? You screw up and you tell her "Hi"? You're such a fucking idiot.  
><em>

"Hi." She whispered back.

She said hi to me.

She said hi. What should I do?

Fuck, what should I do?

I was about to ask her to lunch when Mr. Berty started to talk.

The rest of the day pretty much went by in the same fashion. Either someone interrupts us or I choke. It's mostly the latter though.

The bell rang, signaling lunch and Bella was gathering her things.

"I can carry that." I offered.

"I'm not an invalid, Edward." She said flatly, still fixing her goddamn things.

"I wasn't-"

"I know." She sighed. She ran her hand through her perfectly disheveled hair. My lips twitched a little at the habit she picked up from me. God, I love her.

I really need to fix this.

"Are you seating with us today?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of what she was going to say.

She smiled lightly, the one she _never _used on me. My gut dropped at my feet.

"Not today, Edward." With that she walked around me, headed to the cafeteria.

**_Dumbass, go after her._**

The girl from Mr. Berty's class mentally shouted at me. I looked behind me to see her pretending to fix her things.

As I ran from the room, I made a mental note to do something nice from this girl.

Like know her name so I can stop calling her "the/this/that girl".

"Bella!" I shouted out.

Her steps faltered a little but kept walking like she didn't here me.

"Bella!" I called out louder, hoping someone would stop her so that she'd have no excuse.

She continued through the doors, heading straight for the line to buy her lunch.

I ran to her, cutting off the guy that was supposed to be behind her.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I'm sorry, you can move in front of me if you'd like." Bella apologized. I could see she was starting to get pissed at me.

Maybe I need to tone it down a notch.

"Thanks."

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. Of course Bella would get another admirer for letting a guy cut ahead of her on the lunch line for god's sake.

"No. You, go away." I flicked him a hundred bucks and he went scurrying away but not before asking Bella to call him.

I pushed him a tad too hard that he stumbled a little.

"What the hell, Edward?"

"I just want to talk to you, baby, please. I want to apologize." I begged pathetically.

What is it with this girl that she brings me to my knees every single time?

"If I give you one hundred dollars, will you go away?" She smartassed at me, giving me a sarcastic smile.

"No." I replied in an equally annoying voice with that same fucking smile. She grabbed her lunch then walked away from me. For the second damned time today. "If I double your money, will you talk to me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me venomously. I have a feeling _my _offer wasn't as funny or as smart as hers. Although I have no idea why.

I am so confused.

"I _don't _want your money, Edward." Someone's extra hormonal today.

"Okay, okay." I raised my arms in surrender. "Just...Sit with us today."

She stopped in the middle of the bustling cafeteria, oblivious all the eyes on us.

I wasn't. It's starting to make my skin crawl.

And my nerves are semi-numb.

She opened her mouth to reply when Jessica hollered her name from across the room.

"I'm sorry, Jessica asked me to sit with her today." She lied.

"You do know we have _every _class together right? I haven't left your side for a minute... Or second." I said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah."

**_Don't let her sit there, Edward._**

"What do you want me to do, Alice? She won't let me stop her." I whispered so low only she could hear me.

Bella gave me a questioning look and I just smiled at her.

She looked across the room at Alice then rolled her eyes at the both of us.

"I'll be at the table if you need me." She said offhandedly.

"I need you now." I said, hopeful and she gave me a scathing look in return.

"You know what I mean."

With that she padded off to Jessica and her cronies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you the people who followed and favorite'd and to those people who took the time to review! It really helps that people actually give a shit =)**

**DizzyIzzyCullen****: **Thanks. Really. No words. Just thanks! Although if you do think about the why you'd realize how much of a poor excuse this trial run is. =))

**iluvtwilight60****: **Thanks =) Here's the more you're asking for!

**shde****: **Next chapter hopefully you won't be for long.

**HARMZ: **Yeah, well... =D

**ENJOY YOU GUYS! =)**

**Btw, last chapter was the last of the editing! Chapter 20 should be posted some time this week. It's going to be the funeral. Poor Aunt Layla waited 3 years for this. I'm a horrid person =(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_"Don't tell me that I'll be fine_

_I'm so sick of hoping you're right."_

_-Neck Deep_

I sat down next to Alice, burying my head in my hands.

"Is it bad?" I mumbled, lifting my head slightly.

"It might be if Jessica doesn't watch her mouth." She smirked lightly. How is any of this amusing? "It'll be funny otherwise."

"Why won't you let me see?" I asked, aggravated.

"See what?" She feigned innocence. Really? What are we? In second grade?

I groaned then smothered my face again.

"Is she still mad at me?" I asked, a little apprehensive about her answer.

"You don't get to cheat at this, Edward. You have to fix this without any supernatural help." She said firmly.

I have a feeling she's enjoying this.

"Mood check with Jasper?"

"My husband is not a radio, Edward."

"Of course not."

_"So, Bella." _She adjusted her seat like she and my love had some amazing secret together. _"What's up with you and Edward?"_

_"Wow, you don't waste any time don't you?"_ Bella said, annoyed.

Jessica scoffed at Bella like she was offended. _"I'm just worried. I mean, there are vultures around here, y'know. I just want to know what I should say if people asked. I mean," _She laughed for effect. God, she is so annoying. _"We both know that I'm your first friend, right? It's just right that people asked me first. Seeing as you and Edward are so _private _and all.__"_

_**That bitch!**_

"Calm down, Alice." I warned, chuckling a little.

"But _I'm _her first friend!" She pouted.

"You need to stop it with the pouting, Al." I rolled my eyes.

_"This isn't Mean Girls, Jessica. You can ask without sounding like Regina George." _Alice and I laughed at that one.

"Your girl isn't taking shit from anyone today, Edward." Alice said, winking at me.

**_She's still pissed at you, though._**

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

**_Wow, she's bitchy today. Taking classes from the Ice Queen Ms. Rosalie? _**Jessica scowled at Bella.

I growled at the thought of Rosalie.

"Can Jasper teach Bella how to punch?" I asked Alice out of the blue.

"What?" She laughed. "What for?"

"So she won't be bothered by... _those_." I gestured to the table Bella's sitting at.

She laughed. "Where is Angela, by the way?"

"She's at the library with Ben." I answered after I searched for their minds.

"Great. A little help would've been nice."

_"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, JESSICA?!" _Bella roared in outrage.

Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I stood to get Bella when Alice sat back down.

"What are you doing, Alice? Come on!"

"No, you go, I'm gonna sit right here." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? I was just asking! I mean, really? How long were you two dating for? Be real, Bella, it can't be that serious already." I heard Jessica say once I was within_human _hearing distance.

"So, what? You thought, why not dig through Bella's trash, she wouldn't care?" I stumbled a little at what Bella said.

_Trash?_

"So you two _are _over. I knew it!" Jessica smiled like she just won the fucking gold.

"I didn't say that!" Bella stuttered.

"Yes you did! You practically said you dumped him." She gloated.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Bella protested.

"Ladies..." I started, unsure if I really wanted to get into this right now. _Fuck it, _I thought._  
><em>

"Hi, Edward." Jessica fluttered her eyelashes at me while Bella's eyes widened in disbelief.

I recoiled from Jessica and scrunched my face up in disgust just so it would be clear that I do _not _fucking want to be with her since words never seemed to have worked before.

She's a little dense if you haven't noticed already.

"Yeah. Hey. Bella, love-"

"Are you free on Friday, Edward?" Jessica cut me off. Apparently she was on the offense. She also had the audacity to shoot Bella a gloating look like she won something.

Dear, God, I don't know what I did to encourage her but I regret it so much.

I vaguely heard Alice laughing hysterically in the background. It seems like she finds humor in the most awkward times. _My _most awkward times specifically.

"Bella," I started again. Maybe if I ignored her, she would go away.

"Edward, I was talking to you." Jessica giggled then slapped my shoulder lightly. I shuddered in disgust.

Is it just me or is the room feeling more and more desperate by the second?

Really, this girl is acting like she has some kind of claim on me.

"Oh for godsakes." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes. Before I could comprehend what she was about to do, she grabbed the back of my neck, then gave me the single hottest kiss of my life my eyes rolled back into my head.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. She moaned into my mouth, slowly pushing her tongue into my mouth. I could hear the cat calls echoing in the lunch room and I know that it's only a matter of time before a school authority came in and gave us detention but in that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

She fisted my shirt in her hands, snaking her other hand to my hair before breaking the kiss.

Both our breathing was labored as we pulled away.

"You're still on my shit list, babe." She whispered before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

I stood in front of Jessica with a goofy grin. "I guess I'm not free on Friday. Or any day for that matter." I said, staring at the doors my sexy vixen disappeared into like a lost puppy.

I walked back to our table with a hysterical Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! =) For the people that I've told that I was having my doubts about this story, I changed my mind. I realized that it was my stupidity and insecurities talking. Although I will be editing it a little again and to those who've read this before, you don't have to read it again since it'll be minor and I won't change anything major. Reading back, I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking for writing like that =)) Funny how a few years makes me wanna put my hand through a time machine and give me a really good kick.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite'd and review'd. I'm shocked that I still get emails people reading this thing and taking their time to tick those boxes. THANK YOU! Especially to **DizzyIzzyCullen** who never failed to review a chapter.**

**Oh by the way, warning: weird chapter (not that you should expect anything less from me).**

**One last thing! This story called **Wrecked with Bella** by **JKazzie **is really amazing. If you guys could please read it and maybe show her a little love she'll update it. I'LL GET DOWN ON MY KNEES IF I HAVE TO! She last updated it on Dec. 30, 2013 and maybe if she sees just how much people really likes her story she'd update it.**

**This shameless pimping is brought to you by Izzy's desperation. You can feel it suffocating me!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_"If I say I wouldn't be hostile,_

_Could you say you would do the same?_

_If we're all made just a little bit broken,_

_Tell me who is to blame?"_

_-Of Mice & Men_

_Fucking Jessica fucking Stanley and her backstabbing ass._

I knew that that little shrew had the hots for my boyfriend way before I came into the picture but _come on _how many times can you receive a no before you get the hint?

I knew that I'm also being insensitive (and maybe a little complacent) by leaving him hanging like that for so long (let's be real though, it's only been 2 days) and to be honest, I overreacted. But _his _lack of reaction at what happened a few days ago hurts.

I've always felt like an outsider everywhere I went but with the Cullens, it was rare that I had moments where I was on the outside looking in. They had been welcoming and open from the get go—save for Rosalie, of course. From the moment I stepped into the grand white house in the middle of the forest, I could feel her disapproval sneering at me to beat it but Edward's family was important to him so I placed on my best smile and braved it.

Funny how the beautiful blonde sister was the one who wanted to gouge my eyes out. Way to B-rate my life, asshole.

If I was being truthful with myself I knew that I wasn't really hurting over what Rosalie said to me that day no matter how spiteful it was. Really, it was Edward's still mouth and his pleads at me to just understand her sister because it was just "how she is" then promptly got mad at me when I told him that I wouldn't be coming to his house for awhile that did me in. Although that didn't work out too well considering the fact that I had school and Charlie had work and Sylvie just turned 13 months old.

A knuckle rapped at my window and I jumped in shock, knocking me out of my thoughts. "You scared me." I said, rolling down the window.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

"It's fine. Get in." I replied, smiling.

"I caught your little show in the cafeteria earlier. Want to tell me what that was about?" She smirked at me slyly while I every blood in my body rushed upward.

My hands flew up to my face, covering skin where my blush was deepening."I am so sorry about that." I mumbled through my hands.

A tinkling laugh rang out and Angela's voice was colored with amusement. Awesome. "Don't be. Edward seemed to have liked it." She winked.

Intrigued, I lifted my head from my hands to peek up at her. "He did?" I've never been bold or forward with Edward like that before and to think that we took that step in front of a crowd made me feel like shit. Especially cause I was the one who forced us to take that step.

_Still worth it. _I smirked.

"Yeah. He did. Very much by the looks of it." Angela said slyly.

Good intentions or not, I'm gonna beat her face in if she says something that contained the words "see" and "hard". Or maybe that might be too violent for a small town and give the morally-induced elderly a heart attack.

She must've seen the look on my face cause she frowned and threw her hand up. "Not like that, I swear. Although I'm sure it's _like that _too had I taken a peek. Which I didn't. Cause you know that would be weird and—"

"Angela." I grounded out in warning.

"Okay, I'm stopping."

"I thought you wanted to talk." I reminded her in an attempt to get out Edward "liking it like that" out of my mind.

"I did. I do. It's just I wasn't sure if it was any of my business." She said uncertainly. "I'm just worried about you and Edward. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I wasn't trying to meddle. It's just that I saw that Edward looked really sad and then _you _looked really sad and you didn't come to school together and you sat with_Jessica _and her posse out of all people and I feel bad that I wasn't there for you when you—"

"Angela. It's okay. Breathe." Neurotic as she seems right now, I was touched by her concern. Throughout the day, the only thing I've visibly seen is people's glee at the fact that a.) Edward dates now and b.) Edward is _free _to date now. Sickening how much of a vulture these bastards are. Circling overhead at the first sign of weakness.

She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing in a strong voice. "I just wanted to say that if you ever needed to talk about it or gorge over a pint of B&J or a bottle of JD or whatever, I'm here. I'm very good at keeping my opinions to myself despite my verbal diarrheas." She shrugged, smiling apologetically.

I smiled indulgently at my friend. No doubt I'd take her up on her offer. "I appreciate that."

"Great. Good. Great." Sighing in relief, obviously pleased that it was over and that she got her point across with minimal damage. "Okay." She said, clamoring out of my truck and getting caught in the strap of her messenger bag in the process. If Emmett thought I was funny, he obviously hadn't met Angela before.

And just like that my thoughts retreated back into the dark space of depression that I was in.

A crazy thought popped into my head and as quickly as it came another thought swooped by.

_This is not a good idea._

Before I could second guess myself, I took a chance. "Angela!" I hollered at her from across the parking lot.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Get in." I said, starting the engine.

* * *

><p>"You should know something," Angela whispered beside me. "I've never cut class before."<p>

"Mother-FUCKER!" I squealed as the ride reached its peak and plundered downward. I screeched louder as the twists started to get sharper and my head lolled violently to trying to catch up with the rest of my body. Angela screamed bloody murder beside me, occasionally whacking me in the face with her arm and her long hair getting into my mouth a few times.

I was laughing hysterically by the time we got out of the cart. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun ever!" Angela squealed, flailing her arms. I held onto one and ducked my head a little to avoid getting another probable bruise. "You probably wanna control those things." I said pointedly, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Right sorry." She nodded solemnly. "Come on, let's get something to eat!"

Sitting at one of the unoccupied tables, I unwrapped my burger, inhaling greedily at the scent. "You didn't get to eat earlier did you?" She said sympathetically as she ate hers at a much more reasonable pace.

"No." I spoke through the food in my mouth, probably grossing her out in the process but I certainly don't give a shit.

"Here." She handed me a cherry coke and poised the straw for me. I gave her a weirded out look but accepted it nonetheless cause let's face it, if you're never weird with a friend then you're lying to yourself if you think that that person is actually a friend.

"Thanks." I beamed at her.

"Sorry. I got used to it with the twins." She shrugged sheepishly.

"I think it's sweet." I comforted her. Poor thing seems really embarrassed. If only she saw half the things I do when I'm with Emmett and Jasper.

I didn't really think that they were serious when they asked me if I wanted them to chew my food for me like a bird would but had I said yes I'm pretty sure it would've ended badly.

Trust me.

Alice said so.

"I'm sorry about Jessica by the way. She used to be really sweet before Lauren got to her." Angela said bitterly. That girl is pure malice."

"Yeah. She's a real piece of work." I muttered, ripping apart a bun without the patty. I don't understand how they could create things that could make a hellava lot more things but couldn't figure out how to make a damn patty stay put on the bun so that you wouldn't be left living with regret when we all know that that last bite is the best. Don't tell me that it depends on how the person eats it because we all know that's bullshit. There's gotta be some scientific explanation for all this. "Both of them are."

"I can't stand her anymore sometimes but we've been friends for so long that I can't bring myself to hate her or anything. And she reverts back to her old self when it's just the two of us. It's... confusing." She chuckled.

"It's high school, hun. It's like we stepped into the corridors of North Shore High School."

"Huh?"

"Alice made me watch Mean Girls." I said dismissively.

"Oh."

After a few peaceful moments of slurping the last sip of the coke on the deepest part of the cup, Angela broached the topic carefully.

"How's that going, anyway? I heard Sylvie's staying with Cullens on school days and—"

"Wait, where did you hear that?" I cut her off, raising my brows incredulously.

She flushed deep red, refusing to meet my eyes. "I heard it from some people."

"Huh." I sighed resignedly. "It's... going, I guess. I don't suppose you know why?"

"I might've heard a few things." As saintly as my good friend is, it was stupid to think that she'd be impervious to gossip. I know that she doesn't believe so I guess it's better that nothing.

"Lay it on me." I said wearily. This is getting old real fast. I knew that being with the elusive Edward Cullen was gonna stir the pot but I didn't realize it was a pot of certifiably fucking insane.

"Well some said that Edward was cheating on you." She said uncertainly as I snorted with disdain. "As if." I snipped.

"They also said that you and Edward were... well, sleeping together and he'd gotten you pregnant."

"Why would I be pissed off at Edward if he did get me pregnant?" I hissed, annoyed at their conclusion. Dumbasses probably didn't even know that we'd rejoice if such a thing were to happen. Edward was amazing with Sylvie and to see him with our child made me deliriously ecstatic. My vision blazed red in anger at what Edward must be going through right now. And I'm sure that his self-deprecating ass was on overdrive.

I blame Less Than Jake for this.

Ignoring my outburst she said the most ridiculous thing ever. "And that you found out Edward was cheating on you with a man."

What? "What?"

"My sentiments exactly." She chortled.

"Okay, let me reassure you that my Edward is not attracted to men." I said, guffawing heavily.

Oh man, wait till Jasper hears this.

I pulled out my phone to send Edward a text.

**You replaced me for balls, baby. How am I supposed to react to that? -B**

I was still laughing when my phone chimed, signaling a text message.

**_I'm sorry I never told you, love. I didn't think the time would come when I wasn't content with all this behind me. -E_**

I laughed harder as another message was sent.

_**No pun intended. -E**_

I flashed my screen to Angela and she laughed as hard as I did.

"You see that's what I don't get. The first time you two have a fight —"

"Oh, this wasn't the first time, trust me." I commented to thwart the perfect picture she was painting in her head.

"Fine." She amended, a little annoyed at the interruption. "The _first public _fight you guys have and everyone just assumes you're gonna drop each other like hot coals." She snorted scathingly. "Maybe you guys aren't perfect and people thinks that you're young and that your relationship is just another Taylor Swift hit,"

"Ha!" I snortled. Seeing the look on Angela's face, I sobered quickly. "Sorry," I cleared my throat. "Go on."

"As I was saying," She paused to glare at my angelic expression.

It doesn't do much for her like it does for Edward.

_Like it _does_for Edward. _I stiffled a laugh at the thought, not wanting to attract Angela's ire in the middle of her declaration.

_Stop it. _I scolded myself although I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in the hysterics.

I settled on biting my lip and clenching my fists trying intently to listen to Angela.  
>"I'm 100% sure that if you and Edward don't succeed, I don't think any of us has a chance."<p>

My thoughts snapped back to seriousness as I heard the tale end of what she said.

A smile spread itself on my face and I couldn't help the warm embers that ignited in me whenever I remember that I have Edward to love and to love me back.  
>"We aren't perfect, Angela." I said softly, the levity of what she's implying settling around me.<p>

"We have our own sets of problems and we have little quirks that annoys the living hell out of each other." I smiled fondly at Edward's inability to let me make my own food. He was always trying to take care of me and I frowned as I realized that in the shadow of my own insecurity, I failed to see that I was thwarting every attempts he's made (and making) at showing me his love. Don't get me wrong, he's a very articulate guy who doesn't need the extra "show" part of the show and tell but he likes to oscillate between the two. I have some issues that I obviously need to work on.

"But the thing is, nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today. Our love is just going to grow as will every other feelings that we ignite in each other. The thing though, is that, despite that daunting truth, at the end of the day, it's our choice to go through the spontaneity that life offers us. And we choose to do it together. We aren't perfect, no." I shook my head, feeling tears pricking at the corner of my eyes which was a normal reaction every time I talk about my feelings. "We're just perfect for each other." I smiled lovingly at the picture of Edward and I in each other's arms at the meadow on my screen, looking as if we only existed in a place where there's no one else but the two of us. And then I flick my thumb to open to my wallpaper and then there's the three of us. Me, my love and Sylvie.

"Bella..." Angela whimpered. "I never took you for a Five For Fighting fan."

And just like that my moment was over.

"Dammit, I thought I at least have until the AM before you googled some of my words." I grouched.

She laughed and after a moment her gaze softened into the kindness that only this remarkable human could possess. "I think you'd make it. I think that right now though, whatever happened to have caused this kind of reaction from both of you, the emotions are still running high which heightened what either of you are feeling and that's why you're still both being idiots. I know you're perfect for each other. Heck, anybody with a brain would know it. But as you said, you guys aren't perfect and sometimes you just need someone to remind you of what you have." She said kindly.

"Is that a song lyric?" I muttered to her as I curled my arms beneath my head.

"No, silly."

"Angela." I whispered after a moment. Despite the noise around us, I couldn't bring myself to speak louder than a breath because I'm too afraid that this bubble would burst too and Angela wasn't really who I thought she was.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask me what happened between Edward and I?" I asked.

She sighed before continuing. "Besides the fact that it's really none of my business?" I shook my head in disagreement of her statement. "It is none of my business, Bella." I nodded after a moment of thought. "I really don't want to know. Honestly, knowledge is a burden sometimes especially if it's not for you in the first place." She said.

"Don't get me wrong, if you choose to tell me then I'll always listen and it wouldn't be burden because it wouldn't fall into the 'sometimes' category for a whole lot of obvious reasons. It's just that I think that the people that are important to you's opinions would always matter but I think no one's opinion should matter more than your own when it comes to decisions like these because eventually you're going to be the one to deal with it. We're just hear to help you with the clutter so that you'd see the situation in the best light and we don't need more than the generalization."

"Look at you, Ms. Grown-Up. Being the eldest certainly suits you." I grinned fondly at her to which she replied with a wry one. "My dad may be a Minister but that doesn't mean he isn't stupid with my mom sometimes."

I laughed at the expression of her face. "Which reminds me," She sat up, suddenly alarmed. "We need to get going or else my parents are going to pop off their lid."

I quickly gathered my belongings and we walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" I asked for the hundredth time as I was dropping Angela home.<p>

She laughed at my craziness then opened the cab door. "I'll be fine, Bella. I'm a big girl and they trust me to make the right decisions." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh, they're gonna tell the whole town to stay away from the bad influence that is me who soiled their saint-like daughter!" I groaned into my hands, horrified at the possible outcome. What would this mean to Charlie and his work? Will they not trust him anymore cause I screwed up? I groaned louder and Angela patted my hair reassuringly.

"Relax, Bella, I told them that I was taking the rest of the day off to help you. Just because they're religious doesn't mean they're whipcracking strict, y'know." She told me in amusement. "You're overreacting." She deadpanned after not hearing anything that resembled an approval from me.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring!" I said in mock offense.

"Fine." She bit back.

"But really, Angela, thanks for well, a lot of things." She smiled brightly at me, blushing at the praise before ordering me to go home. "It's been a long day and it's getting late for a school night." She said, referring to both our time at the park and our 2 hour drive.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, snapping her a salute.

"Don't be a smartass." She laughed.

"Bye!"

Knowing that it's time to survey the damage, I called my dad to tell him that I was staying with the Cullens. He was still wary of me staying over at my 17 year old, hormonal, teenage boyfriend even after Carlisle and Esme reassured him that we were under strict supervision (as if) as well he should be but eventually relented when I talked to him rationally.

As sad as it sounds, Charlie and mine's relationship were more of an adult who didn't know his father instead of a _teenager _who didn't know his father. I couldn't help but feel robbed when we had the opportunity to connect.

With no time to dwell in the past and Angela's clutter freeing service, I sped over to the Cullen mansion where my future lies.

If he isn't with his lover right now, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>My muse for this chapter is probably my obsession with PostPre-New Moon fics. The Bella and Edward's that I've read reminded me the reason why I wrote this story in the first place. I get really depressed whenever I read the saga cause their relationship hardly progressed even when Edward was a dumbass in New Moon. Though that really didn't stop me from obsessing, it did eventually led to my obsession with different takes of Twililght here on ffn. My own version of the couple and the rest of the family is something that made me breathe a little better everytime I get overly emotional at the could've been in their relationship though it may seem juvenile (let's face it, it is juvenile) the inconsequential problems that normal relationships have is what I'm trying to portray. I'm pretty sure that just because they're unique, it doesn't make them an exception to stupidity too. I'm not sure I'm successful but I try not to take these things seriously. I get overly emotional and attached to the different character voices in my head.**

**My muses were (and I suggest that you read them cause seriously they're awesome):**

Serenity's Prayer by ladylibre

_The way that girl's mind works astounds me. Really. It's one of the best things out there. It's heartwarming and tearjerking and Bella made me wanna strangle her and I wanted to applaud Edward even though his misplaced guilt (which he eventually learned to reign in. Flawless transition, really). There are just no words. I'm still waiting for the_ sequel_ and I would definitely pounce the moment she posts it. It was one hell of a ride that's for sure._

Eight Years Later by jmeyer

_It's not on ffn anymore but I did find it on Twilighted. Such a shame that she didn't post any outtakes. I was sobbing by the end of it. I read it 2-3 years and I just recently reacquainted with it. It better than I remember. It's a post-Eclipse/in the middle of a stunted Breaking Dawn thing cause Edward left her on their wedding day and the Bella there is one of my favorites._

Blood Lines by windchymes

_I don't have any words for this. It was breathtaking and beautiful and euphoric. I could't come out of the bubble I was in for a few days when I read this thing. I'm currently reading her story called Distractions and I'm hooked. Funny story about this one, I discovered it same time I read Eight Years Later but because I was too much of a pussy to read something about vampire Edward sticking his thingy inside another person before and besides Bella that I didn't read it nor did I take note of the fact that I would experience my own heartbreak and that my taste would eventually improve. Which eventually led me to a severe case of headache and pulling out all the stops to find the story (which I just did some time last month). T**hanks so much to that person on Perusing The Shelves **(which I forgot the name of. Yeah I know, I'm an idiot and a bitch) by the way! It took me hours to figure out how to navigate that thing and to be honest, I'm still a little confused. I can't find my post and I don't know how to personally thank her! It makes me feel sad. Anyway, this story is during Eclipse and it really has a special place in my heart._

**I forgot the others that I read but maybe I'll share it with you guys on my next update.**

**And please, please, please don't forget **Wrecked with Bella by JKazzie **I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS LEAVE HER SOME LOVE PLEASEEE!**

**Thanks for reading! I don't think I've written a chapter this long before. I hope you guys enjoyed! And don't forget to drop me a little something in the review box right down there. **

**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
